Always be with you
by JulyRC
Summary: Todo comienza con la llegada de una pelirosa transferida a una de las mejores escuelas que hay en su ciudad donde alli ve viejas caras, nuevas y alguien que le cambiara su vida Sasusaku Y NaruHina Los personajes le pertecenen a Masashi Kishimoto
1. Capitulo 1: Comienzo

**Pues como verán este es mi segundo proyecto bueno espero que les guste DISFRUTENLO y espero ver COMENTARIOS ^^ **

* * *

**Episodio 1: Comienzo**

Sakura POV

Un día cualquiera que me levanto de mi cama me cambio con la misma ropa que siempre (un uniforme) nunca falta decir cuando dejaras de usar uniforme escolar y la misma respuesta de siempre que te dicen "Hasta que entres a la Universidad" -_- pero no falta mucho ya voy en segundo de preparatoria apenas voy a entrar el primer día de escuela de segundo grado bueno termine de ducharme y de cambiarme y cuando vi el reloj

**-O-o o por dios voy a llegar tarde -Inner: Eso te pasa por desvelarte -_-**

Baje las escaleras rápido agarre un pan de la mesa me despedí y me fui corriendo a la escuela estaba por llegar a la parada del autobús cuando no pude llegar a tiempo y se me fue no tuve más que otra que correr con todo nose porque pero podría usar un auto claro que mi mama no me deja -_- estaba a punto de llegar que para mi sorpresa estrelle con alguien

-Hay perdón Lociento mucho – dije

-No yo lo siento – dijo un chico Rubio

Naruto POV

Me desperté como si Alguien me había golpeado cuando sonó el despertador me caí de la cama creo que fue un mal sueño para hacer que me callera de la cama y lo primero que fuera golpeado fuera mi cara me fui a duchar como que el día no estuvo bonito para mí porque parece que también me toco el agua fría no tuve tiempo de desayunar _ ya que se me hacia tarde por suerte vivo cerca de la escuela estaba ansioso por ver a mis camaradas hace mucho que no los veo (a la mayoría) Salí de mi casa y llegue a la entrada de la escuela

-Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto – comente con una sonrisa al final

De repente alguien se había tropezado o golpeado conmigo que mala suerte tengo hoy falta que ahora en la escuela me pase algo peor

-Hay perdón Lociento mucho – dijo una chica de pelo rosa

- No yo Lociento – dije

- Perdón es que es mi primer día de escuela aquí y estoy llegando tarde – dijo la de pelo rosa

- Ya veo – comente

La chica era hermosa tenía unos ojos que enamoraban a cualquiera su pelo era rosa lindo y olía a cerezos me gustaba creo que me enamore a primera vista o como me paso a primer golpe

Sakura POV

Era un chico rubio con una linda sonrisa parecía que a cada rato se mete en problemas o solo tiene mala suerte pero me gusto de él su sonrisa y parece que es de los que tienen muchos amigos

- Perdón es que es mi primer día de escuela aquí y estoy llegando tarde – comente

- Ya veo – comento

- Bueno me tengo que ir bye

Me fui corriendo de allí porque se me estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que ir a la dirección a reportar mi transferencia a la escuela. Pude llegar a tiempo la directora me estaba esperando me indico lo que se hacía en esta escuela me dio un reglamento escolar y pues antes de que me fuera me presento al maestro que me iba a estar dando clases

-El será tu profesor de clases y tutor – dijo la Directora

- Mucho gusto señorita Haruno yo soy tu profesor Kakashi

- El gusto es mío

Ya después de tanta presentación el profesor me llevo al salón en donde estudiare al parecer ya era muy tarde y los alumnos pues ya estaban esperando al profesor estaba un poco nerviosa por ser mi primer día de clases aquí se oía que los alumnos se quejaron porque el profe llego tarde luego vi que Kakashi-sensei me anunciaba y yo pues abrí la puerta del salón y entre y me puse enfrente de mis compañeros

Sasuke POV

Llegue a la Escuela y como siempre estaban todas las chicas viéndome como si eso no fuera una molestia cuando será el día que no sea el centro de atención ser uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela era una de las cosas que me fastidiaban bueno sin darle importancia seguí mi camino hasta llegar al salón de clases todo estaba tranquilo los mismos amigos las mis mas chicas todos estaban excepto mi estúpido y mejor amigo pero como me suponía que el siempre llegaba tarde por quedarse dormido hasta tarde me senté en mi mesa banco y allí me quede oyendo música y que hacían los demás veía como todos platicaban y se contaban que hacían en las vacaciones de repente me quedaba solo oyendo mi música sin ya pensar en los demás y de repente alguien estúpido me saco de mi concentración

-Hey Sasuke estas con nosotros – dijo un chico hiperactivo

-Porque siempre tienes que interrumpirme cuando estoy concentrado – dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Lociento Sasuke es el primer día y me recibes con un golpe -

-Hmp dobe

-Teme *¬¬

Y así estuvimos peleando y discutiendo y pues claro que al final todo se calmo el estúpido de Naruto me estuvo contando las aventuras que tuvo en sus vacaciones pero algunas fueron estupideces y locuras que hiso el después me conto algo que para mí no era de gran importancia me conto que ahora llegando a la escuela se tropezó con una chica bien linda y que se había enamorado de ella a primera vista pero como si eso me diera mucha importancia en saber eso. Paso como una hora de clases y todos ya se estaban desesperando porque como siempre el maestro llegaba tarde -_-

-Buenos días Alumnos

-Kakashi- sensei porque siempre llega tarde – reclamo Naruto

-Es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida

-SI COMO NO – dijeron todos

-Bueno ya el día de hoy nos acompañara una nueva alumna y quiero que sean amigos de ella por favor pasa

La puerta se abrió y en eso entro una chica de pelo rosa con unos ojos jade que lucían bien hermosos, tenía un olor a cerezos y que parece que es bipolar pero no me dio importancia

-Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

Sakura POV

Tome algo de aire par no verme nerviosa pero aparecer nadie lo noto todos me estaban viboreando de arriba hacia abajo eso me molestaba mucho pero observaba también a mis nuevos compañeros unos parecen que no les importa mi llegada y también vi rostros conocidos no podía creer que el chico que vi en la mañana está en mi misma clase

-He pero si eres la chica de la mañana- dijo el rubio

-Genial estaremos en la misma clase ^^

-Sakura enserió eres tu –dijo una chica

-No puedo creer que tu también estas en esta clase Ino

-Yo pensé que no volvería a verte

-Yo tampoco amiga

-Bueno parece que ya conoces a algunas personas aquí señorita Haruno – dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Bueno y ahora en donde te asignare lugar… creo que te pondré con mi mejor estudiante te parece bien señorito Sasuke Uchiha -Hmp

Que le pasaba a ese tipo el parecía algo arrogante y presumido aunque al parecer todas las chicas se derretían por el nose pero nose que le ven tal vez porque es lindo pero nomas porque lo es no signifique que lo sea ¬¬ bueno total me senté al lado de trate de saludarlo pero él ni siquiera me vio ni me saludo solo hizo su hmp de costumbre *¬_¬ bueno suerte que atrás de donde se sentaba el azabache estaba el chico rubio hiperactivo y al lado mío estaba mi mejor amiga Ino que por mientras que el profe pasaba lista nos poníamos a platicar y a contarme cosas de que me había perdido aquí en esta ciudad

Ino POV

No podía creerlo al principio no la vi bien pero al ver su frente supe que era mi amiga que se había ido lejos por el trabajo de sus padres me sentía feliz ya que pude volver a ver a esa amiga mía ^^ había oído a Naruto que le decía a Sasuke-kun que había visto a una chica de pelo rosa y todo pero no pude imaginarme que sería la misma Sakura que conocí

-Y que me cuentas Ino que tantos cambios hubo aquí desde que me fui ^^

-Pues no mucho digamos que llegaron nuevas personas y pues la mayoría de los que conoces están aquí

-En eso tienes razón

Y así nos pusimos a platicar mientras que Kakashi-sensei pasaba lista me la pase bien con ella hasta le menciones a las personas que no conocía y se las presentaba también X3 ya después el profesor dejo de pasar lista y nos dios la bienvenida al nuevo semestre que estaríamos ahora ya después tocaron la campana del almuerzo y todos salimos al comedor estábamos almorzando Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Yo

Sakura POV

La escuela era genial me encantaba me alegra de haber vuelto a esta ciudad pensé que iba a estar sola pero por suerte me encontré a Ino y a Hinata que eran mis mejores amigas también lo está este chico Naruto que parece que ya me callo bien que hasta parece que ya lo había conocido desde hace mucho nos pusimos a platicar y todo volteaba a ver cómo eran los demás alumnos y pues parece que muchos se ubican por diferentes manadas XD una parecía mesa así para solo "populares" también como una de chicos fresas, emos, etc.

-Y dime Ino

-Que pasa Sakura

-Mmmm quisiera saber sobre ese tal Sasuke Uchiha

-Hablas de mi Sasuke-kun w

-No me digas que también te gusta ¬_¬

-Pues…. n/n -Ni para que pregunte -_-

-Bueno Sakura él es uno de los chicos más populares y atractivos de la escuela y aparte uno de los más listos – Dijo Hinata

-Yo te digo Sakura-chan Sasuke es bueno en la escuela y popular con las chicas ya vez como esta Ino ^^ - dijo Naruto

-Si lo note ¬¬

-Pues aparte de ser así listo, lindo y popular es mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a esta ciudad y desde niños

-Mmmm está bien

-Por que la curiosidad Sakura ._.? – Pregunto Hinata

-Nomas es que se ve arrogante y presumido ¬¬ como si él no puede hablar con cualquiera

-Cálmate ya luego que se conozcan bien será diferente ^^

Ya después unos minutos sonó la campana de regreso a clases y nos fuimos de nuevo al salón pero como siempre todos se desesperaron porque el profe no llegaba pero para mí apenas es una costumbre las chicas estaban platicando los chicos también cada uno por su lado mientras cambio yo no hacía nada solo me quedaba sentada en mi lugar sin hacer nada más que leer un libro que me gustaba mucho y oyendo música clásica que me hacía sentir bien me quedaba feliz en mis pensamientos pero de repente algo me quito de mis pensamientos

-Hey Sakura-chan que haces

-AAAAAAAA

-O-o que yo no hice nada

-baka golpe en la cara

-Porque en este día los golpes han sido en mi cara -

-No me vuelvas a asustar así me entendiste suspiro

-Gomenasai Sakura-chan n-nU

-Vale te perdono suspiro

Por fin el profesor había llegado tarde ¬¬ pero llego a fin de encuenta tampoco hicimos nada aunque estuviera el profesor y ya después pasaron las horas dieron la campana de salida bueno el primer día no hubo tarea pero Kakashi-sensei dijo que ya para mañana íbamos a trabajar bien duro -_- bueno para mí eso no es problema ya que soy muy lista

-Te vas temprano hoy a casa Sakura – comento Hinata

- Pues me quedare un rato más a recoger mis libros de la escuela

-Todavía no los recoges – dijo Ino

-No me dijeron que los recogiera después de clases

-Bueno Hinata y yo nos vamos hasta mañana Sakura

-Si hasta mañana ^^

Sasuke POV

La campana de salida y ya todos estaban saliendo del salón estaba recogiendo mis cosas y poniéndolas en mi mochila para salir y llega Naruto diciéndome que si nos vamos juntos a casa le dije que hoy no que tal vez mañana también me pregunto si quería ir a cenar con el rameen en la noche (típico de el -_-) hasta le dije que porque no mejor invitas a alguien más y me dejas en paz me fui de allí no quería saber nada de nadie hoy nose porque me sentía así pero como digo es una tontería mía que nadie puede comprender. De repente veía a Ino y a Hinata despidiéndose de la chica nueva como es que se llamaba… Mmmm

-Bueno Hinata y yo nos vamos hasta mañana Sakura – dijo Ino

-Si hasta mañana ^^

Así que se llamaba Sakura Mmmm el primer día y no me puedo acordar del nombre de un compañero pero que molestia nose que pasa conmigo ahora. De repente Sakura venia hacia acá ella me vio pero no pareciera que le caía muy bien así que trate de hablarle

-Que te quedaras tarde en la escuela

-Mmmm milagro que el señor Sasuke me habla ¬¬

-Solo quería saludar

-Bueno pues ya lo hiciste así que seguiré con mi camino así que permiso

No puedo creer que ella sea tan arrogante nadie nunca me había tratado así que tenía en especial ella que las otras chicas no… pues claro ella no estaba loca por mi es la primera chica que conozco que no lo este

Sakura POV

No puedo creer que ese arrogante nomas me hablara para estar de sarcástico ¬¬ pero no le di gusto así que me fui de paso llegue al salón de clases y vi que estaba Naruto en sus pensamientos… nose porque pero parecía lindo como miraba el cielo pero sentí que me perdí al solo mirarlo se veía tan lindo y fresco… pero que estoy diciendo apenas lo conozco y me estoy poniendo así _ hice un poco de ruido y Naruto volteo a ver quién era y por unos segundos nos quedamos mirándonos

-Hay perdón no quise molestar solo venia por algo / avergonzada

-No tranquila Mmmm yo ya me iba n/n

-Yo también solo venia por mi mochila y ya n/n

*Pensamientos de Sakura* **-Porque estoy actuando así nunca me había pasado ni sentido así y porque ahora**

**-Inner: será que estas sintiendo algo por él ¬_¬**

**-Pero eso es imposible como puede ser**

**-Inner: el amor es inexplicable -_-**

Naruto POV

Me sentí nervioso al ver que la que me estaba viendo era Sakura-chan no sabía que podría decirle pero me preguntaba porque seguía en la escuela aparte de que hace una hora terminaron mis practicas pero que era lo que me hacia quedarme no entendía nada

-Bueno ya me voy Naruto nos vemos mañana

-Si adiós Sakura-chan

Después de que Sakura-chan se fuera me sentí en un silencio que me parecía triste pero porque triste no puedo entender eso así que me decidí y fui por Sakura-chan corrí por los pasillos a ver si la veía y la encontré en la puerta de salida ya estaba a punto de irse pero la detuve gritándole

-SAKURA-CHAN!

-Naruto…

-Oye quiero pedirte si quieres salir conmigo a comer ramen más tarde -Claro Naruto ^ ^

-Entonces voy por ti a tu casa a las 5:00

Sakura POV

Acepte Salir con Naruto para poder conocerlo más y saber más sobre la escuela y mis nuevos amigos así que le di mi dirección y me fui derecho a mi casa a prepararme para la salida con Naruto ya después Naruto llego suerte que había terminado mi tarea bueno dejando eso nos fuimos a comer Naruto a cada rato me hacia reír y todo nos las pasamos bien y todo ya ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí con alguien

-Que divertido ha sido el día de hoy no Sakura-chan

-Emmm si me la he pasado genial

-Bueno espero que con esto nos hayamos conocido más

-Mmmm pues tengo la impresión de ya habernos conocido antes

-Bueno pero eso ya lo hubiéramos recordado que no n-nU

Vi la hora del reloj del restaurante y ya era un poco tarde

-Mmmm Naruto ya me tengo que ir

-No quieres que te acompañe a casa Sakura-chan

-No gracias así está bien puedo irme yo sola

-Ok nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Me despedí rápido de Naruto y me fui a mi casa caminando ya que aun no oscurecía por suerte me sentía segura, caminaba oyendo mi Mp3 pero de todos modos habían chicos que me coqueteaban o me miraban la verdad no me gustaba suerte que los evitaba a toda costa y en unos momentos no me fije en donde iba que me golpe con alguien.

CONTINUARA


	2. Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Parte 13

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Parte 1/3**

Sasuke POV

Estaba caminando y oyendo música y seguía pensando en ese momento que tuve con…. La chica nueva esta que se llamaba… Sakura… sí creo que así se llamaba en fin me molestaba mucho nose porque me la pase pensando en ese encuentro que tuvimos me pareció tan grosero de parte de ella pero nose como que me fascino su rudeza bueno en fin llegue a mi casa y pensé que iba a estar sola pero desafortunadamente estaba gente en mi casa -_-

Itachi: A bienvenido a casa hermanito ^^

Sasuke: Porque no me avisaste que iban a venir tus amigos -_-

Itachi: No creo que fuera de gran importancia ^^

Sasuke: Como sea me voy a mi cuarto ¬_¬

Estaba en mi cuarto encerrado sin nada que hacer me puse hacer las tareas de la casa pero aun así seguía sin nada que hacer me aburría solo con mis pensamientos y no dejaba de pensar en Sakura que tenia ella que nomas de haberla visto en un día cambio o giro mi mundo en más de 180° como no podía sacarla o pensar en otra cosa me volví a cambiar he me fui a caminar me sentía pensante sin dejar de pensar en ella que es lo que me gustaba de ella si tan solo la conocí ahora en la escuela y solo conocí una parte de ella, iba tan distraído que no me fije que me había golpeado con alguien

-Perdón no me fije en donde iba

-No yo lo….

No podría creerlo me tropecé con la chica que menos quería ni ver ni pensar pero nose me sentí feliz pero a la vez con decir que mala suerte nuestras miradas se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, sus ojos jade me hipnotizaron no podía dejar de mirarlos ni por un segundo

Sakura POV

Me había golpeado con el chico que menos me importaba ahora "Sasuke Uchiha" -_-* pero al momento que levante mi rostro para ver con quien había golpeado me quede paralizada no podría creer que estaba tan cerca de él sus ojos eran como un hoyo negro que no tenían fondo me quede sumamente paralizada de repente sentí que mi corazón latía demasiado rápido porque él que tenía el de especial que hizo que mi corazón se pusiera hacia rápidamente me salí de mis pensamientos

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en la escuela sonrojada

-Estás segura de que no te dolió el golpe

-Desde cuando puedes ser generoso ¬¬

-Desde cuando eres bipolar ¬_¬

-A ti eso no te importa

-Hmp

Me fui rápido de allí no podía creer que mi corazón se puso así solo con estar alado de ese chico que me cae tan mal

**Inner: del Odio al Amor hay un solo paso w**

**Sakura: Ni loca me enamoraría de Sasuke Uchiha **

No podría estar imaginándome que en verdad me estuviera gustando un chico que apenas conocí y me cae mal no podría estar enamorada de él NO EN ESTA VIDA

Sasuke POV

Se fue como siempre muy arrogante como si mi presencia la fastidiaba pero bueno ya no me importo pero ahora seguía mas pensante en ella de cómo nos miramos y en esos ojos que me hechizaron por completo en unas cuadras más me encontré a Naruto yéndose para su casa como estaba algo aburrido lo llame

-Siempre si fuiste a comer ¬_¬

-Sí y con la persona con quien menos te imaginas ^ ^

-Es Hinata

-Baka claro que no ni siquiera pude hablar con ella hoy U.u

-Baka…

-*¬_¬ Teme

-Ya bueno dime con quién era

-Fue con Sakura-chan w

De repente solo con oír ese nombre me enoje sentía rabia porque Naruto allá salido con Sakura pero PORQUE!

-Que pasa Sasuke ._.?

-No nada

-Ok. Bueno yo ya me voy a mi casa hasta mañana

-Hmp

Naruto se había ido y yo estaba todo furioso nose porque me daban tantos celos en que Naruto hubiera salido con Sakura simplemente no lo entiendo. Tenía que conseguir el número de celular de esa peli rosa lo antes posible así que llame a Ino para ver si ella lo tenía

Sakura POV

Llegue a mi casa algo un poco cansada no sabía qué hacer así que me puse hacer rápido los que aceres de la casa y luego me puse hacer un poquito de papeleo escolar que la directora me pidió llenar y darlo para mañana estaba toda cansada no podía sentir mis hombros ni mis piernas así que me fui a tomar una ducha, después de unos minutos salí de la habitación del baño y vi que mi celular tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de un numero que no tenia registrado quien seria para estarme llamando a estas horas de la noche y luego resibi un mensaje de ese mismo número que me decía que le contestara la llamada y de que no me preocupara por si era un extraño que ya lo conocía entonces pues empecé hablar al teléfono que me llamo y pues llegaron a contestar y de repente la voz que se oía del otro lado me sorprendió

CONTINUARA


	3. Capitulo 3: Sentimientos Parte 23

**Episodio 3: Sentimientos 2/3**

Saura POV

Llegaron a contestar del otro lado de la llamada y me sorprendió mucho que al que oía era a Sasuke Uchiha pero como este pervertido pudo conseguir mi numero… claro pues se lo pudo a ver dado Naruto o Ino -_- pero que va

- Que no piensas responderme al Saludo

- y se podría saber quién te dio mi numero

-De modo que eso lo tomo como un saludo

-No te hagas el gracioso Uchiha y dime quien te lo dio

-Tan difícil se te hace imaginar quien me lo pudo haber dado

-Pues tengo en mente a unas personas

-Hmp

-Ya dime mejor a que llamaste ¬¬

Sasuke POV

La llame me atreví después de que le pedí el numero de celular de Sakura a Ino se lo agradecí y rápido empecé a marcarle pero pareciera que no me contestara las llamadas que estaba haciendo que no atendía mis llamadas ¬¬ bueno ya después le envié un mensaje a ver si se le ocurría responderme pasaron unos 30 minutos y mi teléfono empezó a sonar supe que era ella así que conteste y pareciera que se quedo congelada pero rápido conteste pero parece que no le agrado que tuviera su número eso me divertía tanto

-Llamaba para saber cómo estabas

-Eso es todo no tienes una excusa mejor

-También para molestarte

-Eres imposible Sasuke Uchiha *colgó*

Enzima me cuelga pero me divertí mucho hablando con ella que será mañana cuando nos veamos cara a cara en fin deje ya todo y me fui a acostar en mi cama pero primero me fui a dar una ducha para dormir más fresco serré la puerta del baño y empecé a meterme a la tina con agua caliente pasaron unos 10 minutos en el baño y ya por fin estaba listo para irme a dormir y en lo que más quisiera soñar ahora era en mi pequeña y linda flor de cerezo (Sakura)

Sakura POV

Me enoje tanto que tan solo para eso me llamo simplemente es un idiota que solo sabe como desperdiciar el tiempo de otros

**-Inner: si tanto estas enojada entonces porque el rubor de tus mejillas**

**-Qué pero si yo no estoy ruborizada**

**-Inner: Mírate te pusiste roja como un tomate ¬¬**

**-No lo creo **

**-Inner: Vez ya estas de nuevo roja -_-**

Porque me ruborizaría si solo hable con Sasuke Uchiha no es la gran cosa para que uno se ruboricé así además el llamo solo para molestarme que se ha creído pero juro que mañana no lo voy a pelar ni por 5 centavos ni por nada me fui a costar de mala gana gracias de que alguien me llamo a últimas horas solo para querer pelear conmigo

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

Sasuke POV

Me había levantado como siempre de casi malas pero hoy no, ya que tenía a alguien que ver en la escuela hoy así que rápido me duche y me cambie para bajar a desayunar

-Buenos días Itachi

-Buenos días hermano listo para la escuela hermanito

-Si como siempre

-Bueno chicos ya váyanse los dos a sus escuelasdijo mi madre Mikoto Uchiha

-Si madre no hay problema ^^

-Hmp

-A por cierto llego una carta de su padre parece que le esta yendo muy bien con su caso haya en América

Mi padre es Fugaku Uchiha jefe de la policía e de las empresas Uchiha por ahora está resolviendo un caso en América de algo sobre su negocio haya hace como 3 meses que se fue y solo lo hemos escuchado por medios de cartas pero en fin ya se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela así que rápido me despedí de mi madre y me fui de camino a la escuela

Sakura POV

Estaba caminando a la escuela por primera vez no estaba llegando tarde ya que se me hacía raro pero bueno llegue y me encontré con Naruto en la puerta parecía que estuviera esperando a alguien pero como buena amiga que soy lo fui y lo saludé

-Buenos días Naruto

-A buen día Sakura-chan *tono desanimado*

Al parecer se oía algo desanimado no era el mismo como lose pues no me pregunten pero a él siempre se le ve que está feliz y como buena gente y amiga que soy era mi deber saber porque estaba así y a ver si le podría ayudar en algo

-Dime te pasa algo puedes contarme

-Emmm no es nada malo Sakura-chan *nervioso*

-Seguro

-Si deberás ^ ^

Sentía que me mentía pero veo que no me quería decir nada pero que se le va hacer de segura a deber sido una travesura zulla o lo rechazo una chica pero ya que no me gustaba verlo así, y sería mejor si que no digiera nada así que me despedí y me fui directamente al salón de clases

Hinata POV

Estaba viendo la ventana de la escuela veía que Naruto-kun estaba en la puerta y después llego Sakura-chan con Naruto-kun pero el parecía no verse feliz siento que sea por mi culpa por lo que paso ayer

*Flash Back*

Estaba comprando el mandado ya era un poco tarde pero es que había mucha gente espero que mi padre no me regañe de repente vi una silueta a lo lejos, lo vi mejor y veía que era Naruto-kun no podría imaginarme que hacia tan tarde en la calle pero veía que volteo y venia para acá no podría creerlo me sentía que me ponía roja y nerviosa sin poder moverme y poder esconderme pero después de terminar de pensar eso ya era demasiado tarde el ya había llegado a donde yo estaba

-Hola Hinata que haces tan tarde afuero

-Yo…Etto…Mmmm…

-Por las bolsas me imagino que fuiste de compras n-n

-Etto…Si O/O

-Ocurre algo Hinata *tocándole la frente*

-*Desmayándose*

-O.o HIIINNNNAAAATTTAAAAA

De repente comencé abrir los ojos y me encontraba en un parque recargada al hombre de Naruto-kun…Espera ¡RECARGADA EN EL HOMBRO DE NARUTO! O.O

-A ya despertaste me habías preocupado

-Que hago aquí Naruto-kun

-De repente te desmayaste así que no sabía qué hacer y te traje a este parque

-Gracias (estaba preocupado por mi) - …

De repente todo quedo en silencio no podría creer lo cerca que estaba de el yo con él en un parque sentados bajo un árbol me sentía totalmente nerviosa no podía voltearlo a ver pasaron 5 minutos y yo ya no aguantaba que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte solo por estar a su lado

-Me…me tengo que ir…bye… Naruto-kun *se levanta y se va corriendo*

-Espera un minuto Hinata

Naruto-kun me agarro del brazo y eso me hizo que volteara pero ha la vez que cayéramos y pasara que nos besáramos por axidente pero nose que haber sentido cuando sus labios chocaron contra los míos solo que nose que sentía en ese momento

*Fin del Flash Back*

En solo pensar en lo que paso ayer con Naruto-kun me hace sentir culpable y terrible porque nose lo que en verdad siente por mi Naruto-kun pero me imagino que está enamorado de Sakura-chan eso es algo que no podre ganar ya que ella es más linda que yo y le habla más a el que yo eso me hace sentir muy triste y celosa a la vez pero creo que es mejor amar en silencio… pero porque están triste que me dan ganas de llorar pero no puedo hacerlo ya que hay algunos de mis compañeros en el salón y no me gustaría que me vieran llorar

-Hinata

-Emmm que pasa Ino-chan

-Quiero hablar contigo un segundo no estás ocupada verdad

-Etto… pues no n-n

-Bueno ve vamos al baño que lo que te quiero decir es algo privado

-Esta bien Ino-chan

Estábamos caminando por el pasillo para ir al baño mientras que íbamos Ino-chan parecía algo seria pero no estaba pensando mucho nomas pensaba en lo que me paso ayer con Naruto-kun…

-Llegamos

-Bien de qué quieres hablarme Ino-chan

-Te pasa algo verdad

-Ehhh!

-Y me imagino que tiene que ver con el baka de Naruto verdad

-Yo… -Dime que paso contigo y Naruto ayer

-…

CONTINUARA


	4. Capitulo 4: Sentimientos Parte 33

**Hola Chicos espero que tengan un Feliz año nuevo y aquí les tengo su continuación de este capitulo disfrútenlo y Feliz Año Nuevo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos Parte 3/3**

Sasuke POV

Estaba llegando a la puerta y veía que estaba mi pequeño e idiota amigo Naruto pero al verlo mejor pareciera deprimente pero quien no sentiría lastima por un estúpido -.- pero luego cuando ya vi bien su cara era enserio que me preguntaba porque la cara de serio que tenía el siempre se ve feliz

-Te meterás en problemas si llegas tarde a la clase de Historia Naruto

-Hola Sasuke no te vi serio

-Muy bien no me importa meterme en otros asuntos pero…

-Pero que Sasuke

-Algo te ocurrió algo ayer después de despedirnos no Dobe

-Estoy confundido *con sentimiento frio*

Porque diría eso es la primera vez que le oigo decir que está confundido que le habrá pasado ayer después de que lo vi sé que no me importa pero es mi amigo y lo tengo que ayudar

-Bueno tenemos tiempo antes de entrar

-Sasuke…

-Así que puedes contármelo

Hinata POV

Ino-chan me conocía bien la he conocido desde que éramos pequeñas hasta pudo adivinar de que estaba muy mal por lo que le estoy a punto de contar pero nose si decirle todo o como reaccionara a cuando le cuente todo

-Dime lo que dije es cierto no Hinata -Si…Ino-chan…es verdad… -Cuéntame lo que paso -Esta bien *Le cuenta todo* -Es cierto lo que me dices Hinata -Si… -GENIAL! w -Porque genial Ino-chan -Que acaso no vez que ya se te cumplió con Naruto w -No… creo que solo fue un mal entendido -¡! Porque dices eso Hinata -Porque Naruto-kun le gusta alguien más así que creo que solo fue un mal entendido entre nosotros *triste* -Hinata (MATARE A NARUTO POR ESTO *¬¬)

Sakura POV

Llegue al salón de clases pero no veía a Hinata ni a Ino será que les paso algo. Mmmm no quisiera ni imaginármelo pero en fin en lo que llegaban me puse a leer mi librito que llevaba a la escuela (Twilight XD) en eso oí que alguien abría la puerta pero solo eran Naruto y Sasuke al parecer Naruto aun seguía con esa cara me pregunto que le habrá pasado que esta así ya después llegaron mis amigas al parecer con Ino era todo normal pero con Hinata… era como ver la misma cara de Naruto, el profesor llego y como siempre nos puso a trabajar duro cosa que algunos no les parecía bien ya después de eso descansamos un rato y dieron la campana para el receso

-No se les antoja almorzar algo chicas *comente* -Emmm no tengo hambre Sakura-chan *Dijo Hinata un poco seria* -Yo tengo un pendiente con alguien así que luego las alcanzo *Se va* -Ino parecía tener prisa tu sabes con quien tiene un pendiente Hinata -Emmm no ni idea Sakura-chan -Bueno de todos modos la esperamos en la Cafeteria -Hi…

Ino POV

Estaba buscando al idiota que le hizo sufrir a Hinata como no el estúpido se pudo ver dado cuenta que desde hace mucho ella le atrae nose si decirle todo o solamente golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Después de unos minutos lo encontré platicando con los demás chicos así que no me importo interrumpir y fui directamente por él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo *agarrándole del cuello* -Hey espera me estas lastimando cálmate *impresionado por la llegada de Ino* -No me voy a esperar un minuto más entiendes *enojada* -Aaaa no puedo respirar *comento Naruto*

Me lleve a Naruto ahorcándolo hasta el otro extremo de la escuela en donde nuestros amigos no nos escucharan

-A que te pasa quien te crees para estarme interrumpiendo y llevándome así y mas a un hasta el otro lado de la escuela *enojado* -Ya es todo o tienes otra queja mas *enojada* -No ya no -Bueno y ahora te pregunto ¿Quién eres tú para estar lastimando a alguien inocente? -De que me estás hablando -A me vas a decir que no sabes -Pues no hasta que me digas *confundido* -Aaaa si que eres un Idiota Naruto *gritándole* -Aaaa ya enserió que hice yo para que me estés maltratando así *asustado* -De lo que paso entre tú y Hinata el fin de semana -…*se quedo en shock*

Sasuke POV

Naruto no volvía desde que Ino se lo había llevado me preocupe un poco ya que como se veía deprimido no me sentía con dejar a un idiota solo así que busque y busque y los encontré hablando tuvieron que irse al otro lado de la escuela para hablar de una cosa -_- pero en fin no los quería interrumpir así que me quede oculto en una parte cerca en donde oír y me quede escuchando su conversación.

Sakura POV

Ino aun no volvía y no tenia con quien pelear además Hinata estaba un poco desanimada no me atreví a preguntar así que caminamos por la escuela y allí vimos a su primo Neji junto con mi amiga Tenten entrenando un poco de artes marciales "como siempre" así que deje que Hinata se quedara un rato con ellos para poder ir a buscar a Ino

-Bien tengo que ir a buscar a alguien antes de que se acabe el receso -Está bien pero ve con cuidado Sakura dijo Hinata -Cuídate dijo Neji y Tenten

Así que me fui del lugar y me dispuse a buscar a mi amiga Ino en donde se pudo meter esta mujer tan grande que es la escuela y yo solo tengo dos piernas -.- bueno y de repente escuche unas voces que me parecieron iguales así que fui a averiguar quiénes eran

Naruto POV

No puedo creer que ella me este diciendo esto de que si como me siento Sasuke me había animado anteriormente pero parece que ahora vuelvo al principio con esta confusión que siento

-Y bien Naruto -… -Me vas a decir que paso contigo y Hinata porque no me moveré de aquí hasta que me des una explicación -Y que te hace pensar de que yo tengo que ver como esta Hinata -Porque yo la conozco muy bien y porque se me hace raro que los dos estén igual -…Todo comenzó así…

**Narración de Naruto**

Era un Viernes después de la escuela había invitado a Sakura-chan a comer algo de ramen nos divertimos mucho Interrumpido

-Saliste con Sakura *impresionada* -Si -.- y no me interrumpas si quieres saber ¬_¬ -Ya pues continua ¬3¬

Después de eso me despedí de ella, luego en la parada de mi camión me encontré a Sasuke no parecía el mismo parecía que tuviera algo en mente que no lo dejaba pensar en fin, hable un poco con él y siguió su camino al igual que el mío pero no llegaba mi camión así que decidí caminar a otra parada del camión que me dejara a mi casa, antes de llegar a mi parada me encontré con Hinata, ella estaba de la salida de compras que tenia así que la salude y todo pero ella casi no me hablaba así que pensé que se estaba empezando a sentir mal así que le toque la frente por si tenía fiebre y de repente se puso roja y se desmayo yo preocupado no tuve más elección que ayudarla así que la cargue junto con sus compras alguna parte en donde anduviera una sombra ya que aun hacia sol y estaba un poco caluroso.

-La llevaste a un lugar con sombra en vez de llevarla a un hospital ó_ó -Quieres dejar los regaños para después y dejarme continuar ¬¬ -Está bien ¬¬

Por suerte estábamos cerca de un parque y la puse debajo de un árbol grande, y le hice compañía y ella se recargo en mi hombro nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que ella abrió los ojos, despertó un poco asustada pero le dije que todo estaba bien que solo se había desmayado y así nos quedamos en silencio de repente Hinata se levanto y dijo que se iba y yo quería despedirme así que la tome del brazo pero eso nos hizo que nos cayéramos y nos besáramos al levantarme supe que hice algo indebido pero ella debió de entender que solo fue un axidente pero en eso al besarla sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, me sentí feliz fue algo cálido que me gustaría volver a sentir.

-Eso es todo yo no la lastime ni nada -Eres un idiota -.- -Que O.o y yo que después de que te cuento todo no me crees -Sí, si te creo Naruto -Entonces ó_ó *enojado* -El problema es que tú no te decides -…Que quieres decir con eso -Que tú no sabes que sientes en realidad -… -No estás seguro si sientes algo por Hinata o por… -Que quien es la segunda

Sakura POV

Y si esas voces eran de mis dos amigos Naruto he Ino parecía que estaban discutiendo algo, acaso será lo que tenia Naruto en la mañana, bueno estaba por acercarme hasta que algo en los arbustos me jalo y me caí y vi que alguien estaba arriba de mi

-Tenias que ser tu… *le tapan la boca* -Que no puedes hablar más bajo ruidosa *hablando bajo* *Dijo Sasuke* -Tú no tienes derecho de callarme Uchiha -Eres muy ruidosa sabes -_- -ó_ó que dijiste -Si quieres oír lo que dicen será mejor que te quedes en silencio ok ¬¬ -Ok ¬¬

Entonces allí me quede con el Uchiha escondida y oyendo lo que decía Naruto a Ino no puedo creer que a Naruto le paso eso después de que nos habíamos separado y me quede pensando que era eso que tenia Sasuke pero no le iba a preguntar era tan arrogante ¬¬

-Ya los qué están en los arbustos ya salgan ¬¬ *comento Ino*

No puede ser Ino nos había descubierto bueno no tuvimos más alternativa que salir de nuestro escondite me sentía tan avergonzada porque estaba oyendo una conversación que no tenía que haber escuchado desde el principio

Sasuke POV

Ino nos había descubierto gracias a Sakura pero algo tenía que poner una excusa para que me creyera que solo estaba de casualidad.

-Y bien que estaban haciendo ustedes dos allí ¬¬ comento la rubia

Siento que si le digo algo inventado a Ino me lo creerá ya que a ella le gusto -_- el problema es que si alguien (Sakura) ¬¬ me sigue la corriente para que salga bien la mentira que estaba a punto de decirle a Ino

-Pues veras Sakura y yo… Interrumpido -Nos estábamos besando comento la peli rosa

Me quede en Shock cuando escuche esas palabras de Sakura yo solo iba a decir que estábamos peleando y la tumbe pero me quedo sin palabras trataba de que no se me viera lo sonrojado pero porque me sonrojaba se supone que soy Sasuke Uchiha y debería ser serio y frio pero parece que ahora estoy siendo otra parte de mi que nunca había sentido antes

- Sakura… ¡ES ENCERIO LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO! O_O dijo impresionada Ino

-Si dijo Sakura -No lo puedo creer O_O -ni yo tampoco comente -Aja ¬/¬ suspiro la de pelirosa

Naruto POV

No puedo creer que lo que dice Sakura-chan sea verdad, aparte Sasuke me diría que si le gustaba o estaban saliendo pero se me hace raro porque ellos dos no se llevan bien ni se hablan mucho que digamos pero quien sabe tal vez dicen la verdad y de repente siento un hueco en mi corazón que me duele mucho será que esa segunda persona sea Sakura-chan…

-Porque no me dijiste nada Sasuke… le dije a Sasuke -Porque no creí que fuera necesario dijo el teme -Ya veo Naruto Se va -Espera Naruto aun no terminamos lo nuestro comento Ino *Trata de ir por el pero Sasuke la detiene* -El necesita estar solo… -Yo ya me voy suspira *comento Sakura* -Espera te acompaño dijo Sasuke -No tienes porque acompañarme ¬/¬ -Es necesario que te acompañe ya que necesito hablar contigo Como quieras Sakura se va junto con Sasuke

Sakura POV

El Uchiha me estaba siguiendo aparte de que ya lo cubrí para que Ino no supiera que los estábamos escuchando a él y a Naruto pero porque me avergoncé cuando dije una mentira _ y bien no paraba de preguntarme de cómo seguía Naruto si se encontraba bien o peor pero en fin tenía que quitarme al Uchiha de enzima para ir a buscar a mi amigo y ver como esta

-Ya dime de qué quieres hablarme ¬¬ comente -No necesitas ponerme esa cara para decirte ¬¬ dijo Sasuke -Ah entonces quiere que ponga una cara bonita ^^ sarcástica -No gracias así asustarías a cualquiera sonrisita -Que dijiste ó_ó -Ya olvídalo solo te quería decir que tuviste que decir tan gran mentira para que Ino te creyera

Como si le tuviera que dar explicaciones al Uchiha para decirle porque dije esa mentira tan grande que hasta nadie se la cree pero como es Ino y es mi mejor amiga tiene que creerme no _

-Pues con tal de que nos creyera no ¬¬ -Sí pero no me imaginaria esa gran mentira de ti y una "muy grande" sonrió -Bueno si eso era todo me retiro

Estaba a punto de irme cuando de repente el azabache me agarro del brazo e hizo que quedara en frente de él yo solo me quede parada sin decir nada

-Por favor quédate un poco más aquí a mi lado dijo extrañamente el azabache

Me sorprendió al oír eso nunca me lo imagine de él y parecía que lo estaba diciendo sinceramente y de repente me sentía tan segura que poco a poco cerraba mis ojos y nos juntábamos mas el uno al otro nose que era este sentimiento nuevo que sentía pero era cálido y me sentía feliz creo que a esto le puedo llamar un nuevo sentimiento

Sasuke POV

Me sentí tan a gusto con ella que no pude a resistirme abrazarla era tan cálido y me revolvía con su aroma a cerezos que sentí que mi orgullo y frialdad hacia ella desapareció y nació otra nose pero siento que este sentimiento se le puede llamar "amor" así que es oficial yo Sasuke Uchiha me enamore de una persona que supuestamente odio pero no es así ahora "La amo"

-Sasuke ya puedes soltarme -Hmp (y eso que ya me estaba gustando) -Bueno Uchiha si para eso me querías que desperdicio de mi tiempo me distes ¬¬ recuperando voz normal -Perdóname nose que estaba haciendo que hasta abrasé algo espantoso sonrisa -NNAANNIIII Ó_Ó* -Creo que desperté al moustro que llevas dentro arrogante -MUERETE UCHICA! ¬¬ Se va

Y allí va enojada mi pequeña cerezo pero que se le iba hacer no le iba a confesar de que me enamore de ella ni nada, para mí eso es ser débil y yo no soy débil al rato me disculpare con ella pero debía aparentar no me iba a convertir en un chico tierno delante de ella pero debo admitir que aun así se ve hermosa cuando se enoja. En unos minutos más dieron la campana de entrada, estaba viendo y veía que Sakura aun seguía un poco molesta por lo anterior pero el que más me preocupaba era mi estúpido amigo que se ausento en todo lo que quedaba de la escuela.

Naruto…

En donde estas…

CONTINUARA


	5. Capitulo 5: Todo arreglado

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir esta historia y gracias a los pocas personas que leen esta historia se los agradesco de todo corazon, bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Todo arreglado **

Sakura POV

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde aquel día y no he visto a mi amigo Naruto desde entonces me pregunto si tanto le afecto todo lo que le dijo Ino y lo mucho que parece que le haya dolido a él y mas a Hinata y pues por el momento estábamos en clase de Historia Kakashi-sensei estaba dando los últimos trabajos finales antes del examen

-Espero que lo hayan anotado y espero sus trabajos para la próxima semana – comento Kakashi

La campana sonó y todos nos fuimos a descansar un rato pero casi no era lo mismo ya que alguien no alegraba el día con unas payasadas o estupideces que uno digiera en verdad como se extrañaba a este chico hiperactivo muchos estaban un poco desanimados y otros parecían normales.

Sasuke POV

Estaba un poco aburrido porque no tenía ahora a quien molestar y como que me faltara algo como si una mosca no estuviera molestándome (Naruto) no puedo creer que alguien tan estúpido sea mi mejor amigo y me preocupara que no haya venido estas últimas dos semanas sin ni siquiera decirme porque, estaba con los chicos y todo al parecer era lo mismo normal pero sin un fastidioso molestándote a tu alrededor

-Y si vamos a visitarlo hoy – dijo Ino

-Me parece buena idea a lo mejor está enfermo – dijo Sakura

-Hmp

-Yo estaré ocupada… así que Gomenasai – dijo Hinata

Parece que Hinata tampoco ha estado bien desde hace dos semanas pareciera que Naruto y ella están así por lo mismo, pero porque no se pueden declarar los dos o porque no el idiota le confiesa sus sentimientos Mmmm bueno esas cosas a mi me valen porque no tienen nada que ver conmigo en lo absoluto.

Sakura POV

Visitar a mi gran mejor amigo Naruto, pero también me entristecía por Hinata que también sigue así desde hace dos semanas porque las cosas siempre tienen que ser así es algo que nunca entenderé bueno dejamos que pasaran las demás clases para que en la salida podíamos ir a ver a Naruto pero nose porque a la vez sentía que no era mi momento para irlo a visitar mejor planee algo

-Oigan- dije

-Que pasa Sakura – comento Ino

-Es que olvide que hoy tengo que ir a trabajar Lociento – avergonzada

- Ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo que ir al trabajo – dijo Ino

-Hmp hagan lo que quieran yo iré a ver a mi amigo se va

Sasuke se había ido rumbo hacia la casa de Naruto me sentí mal por a ver mentido pero creo que hice bien porque no era mi momento para a ver ido no así con lo que está pasando también con Hinata tenía que ir hablar con ella y por fin resolver todo de una vez por todas.

Hinata POV

Mis amigos se fueron dejándome sola bueno creo que en fin de cuentas es mi culpa porque yo me hice todo esto aunque también me afecta en que Naruto-kun no haya venido en dos semanas lo extraño mucho aunque no lo demuestre con mis amigos pero que podía decir mi primo Neji estaba esperándome en la puerta de la escuela

-Lista para irnos Hinata – dijo Neji algo angustiado

-Emmm si ya vámonos

La limosina había venido por nosotros parece ser que ser una de las familias más adineradas del país no es la gran cosa, extrañaba las veces que me la pase bien con Naruto-kun y los demás.

-Hinata te encuentras bien – dijo algo preocupado mi primo

-Si claro Neji-san estoy bien no te preocupes

Ya habíamos llegado a la mansión pero porque siento que ahora esta mas vacio que nunca entramos los empleados nos recibieron a mí y a Neji la comida ya estaba servida solo falta que mi primo y yo nos fuéramos a vestir y luego a encontrarnos con mi papa en el comedor

-Mmmm porque no me siento bien triste

-Sera porque sigues pensando en Naruto dijo Neji apareciendo

-Ah Neji-san no te escuche

-Me duele verte así Hinata

-Gomenasai pero ya estaré bien sonriendo

-A mi no me engañas si tanto quieres verlo ve

-Neji-san…

-Tranquila le diré a mi tío que te ocupaban en la escuela

-Gracias Neji-san Le da un abrazo y se va

Y entonces lo hice le agradecí rápido a Neji y me fui por la puerta trasera quería verlo, sentía que todo esto era mi culpa necesitaba disculparme y aparte yo creo que ya era hora de que le demostrara mis sentimientos.

Sasuke POV

Llegue a la casa de Naruto sus padres me recibieron bien (claro como somos amigos de la infancia) les pregunte porque Naruto no había ido a clases pero sus padres tampoco sabían la respuesta ya que Naruto se la ha estado llevando encerrado en su cuarto y bueno sin más preámbulos me fui al cuarto de él y me encontré con lo de siempre (algo desordenado y con un idiota dormido a media tarde -.-*) así que lo desperté tirándolo de la cama con una de mis patadas

-MAMA TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA DESPERTARME! – dijo este gritándome en el oído

-Acaso vez que soy tu madre idiota viéndolo con una cara de enojo

-Mmmm No

-Vine a ver cómo te sientes y veo que estas DEMASIADO bien sarcástico

-Ok ya te entendí Sasuke

Al parecer Naruto si estaba realmente deprimido pero que se le va hacer claro que nunca lo he visto así por una chica debería apoyarlo y para empezar con un golpe en la cabeza le dije que se cambiara para salir un rato a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ya después de salir platicamos un rato al parecer el idiota ya se sentía mejor quien diría que solo necesitaba hablar con una persona de confianza, pasamos cerca del parque y Naruto se quedo congelado.

-Oye idiota que tienes porque te quedaste así comente

-…

Volteé a ver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y al parecer era una coincidencia que una chica ojos perla estuviera allí… pareciera que Naruto quería pasarlo por largo pero como su amigo debo de apoyarlo y decirle que no sea idiota y que se aclare todo de una buena vez.

Naruto POV

La estaba viendo ella pareciera esperándome en el parque aunque no quería verla a la cara por lo cobarde que soy ahora pero Sasuke me decía que era hora de que las cosas se arreglaran de una vez, aunque me duela decir esto pero el teme tenía razón y era hora de dar la cara

-Bueno idiota mucha suerte – dijo Sasuke y se fue

-Mmmm ahora que se supone que hare

Bueno era hora de ir arreglar una cosa que deje pendiente por mucho tiempo, me sentía nervioso no sabía que decirle, pero antes de acercarme más a ella escuche una voz que se me hizo familiar, así que gire la cabeza para ver quién era y veía que era Sakura-chan

-Valla parece que ya estas mucho mejor- comento Sakura

-Pues si –conteste algo tenso

-Te sientes bien Naruto

-Si Emmm no hay problema ya me voy a casa

-Ok cuídate

Perdí mi oportunidad con Hinata tal vez si Sakura no hubiera aparecido todo se hubiera aclarado pero parece que ahora la suerte no está de mi lado como quisiera que todo esto se arreglara

Sakura POV

Naruto se fue algo tenso y parece que no muy contento de haberme visto quizás iba alguna parte y no esperaba verme, por una parte me siento un poco mal porque mi amigo no quiera verme pero yo que tengo la culpa y de repente vi a Hinata en el parque pareciera que estuviera esperando a alguien quizás ESTABA ESPERANDO A NARUTO! Dios creo que metí la cuchara en donde no debía

**-Inner: Y hasta hora te vas dando cuenta -_-**

**- ¬¬ no te metas ok **

Volteé para ver si Naruto aun se podía ver pero desapareció tan rápido, que no tuve más remedio que ir a aclarar todo con Hinata era la única que me importaba ahora no me gustaba verla todo este tiempo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro que me decía que algo no andaba bien con ella.

-Hinata grite

-Sakura-san ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo solo venía a decirte que Naruto paso hace rato

-Naruto-kun ¿paso por aquí? susurrando la pregunta

-Sí pero ahora lo más importante es que vayas a verlo

Hinata estaba en parálisis no quería moverse, yo creo que está asustada o simplemente tenía miedo de verlo a la cara pero eso no haría que yo pudiera intervenir y hacer que fuera corriendo a su casa tras el

-Hinata olvídalo todo y ve hablar con Naruto

-Pero Sakura-san no le gusta también Naruto-kun

-Que claro que no él solo es un amigo a mí me gusta alguien mas

**INNER: Mentirosa -.-**

**-Tú solo calla y espera ¬¬**

-Mmmm

-Hinata ya no estés así y ve sonriendo

-Hi se va corriendo

Estaba feliz por fin pude sentir que hice algo bien en mi vida y eso era ayudar a dos de mis grandes amigos que tengo por ahora.

Hinata POV

Ahora si con eso que me quedo claro pude sentir que ya podría decirle todo a Naruto-kun sin tener ni una sola mortificación, corrí lo que más pude y me paraba en el cruce mientras el semáforo de cruzar daba en verde, pero en esos momentos una gota me callo en la nariz y vi que empezó a dar una llovizna y me oculte rápido en un edificio en donde podría ocultarme en la lluvia, yo ya estaba quedándome sin aliento sin poder encontrarlo y decirle de una buena vez lo que siento por él, de repente escuche que alguien estaba alado de mí y me sorprendí al ver quien era

-Na…Naruto-kun

-Hinata

Estaba feliz, me sentía contenta de poder verle de nuevo de esas dos semanas que se me hicieron eternas por fin llegaron a su final y el momento de mi declaración estaba aun más cerca de lo pensado

-Naruto-kun quiero decirte… que tu… me interrumpida

-Lociento mucho Hinata

-¡!

-La mentó haberte hecho lo ocurrido hace dos semanas no fue mi intención

-Naruto-kun…yo interrumpida de nuevo

-No me gusto a verte hecho sufrir y ahora has de estar decepcionada de mí

-No claro que no Naruto-kun porque a mi de nuevo interrumpida

(Como interrumpe Naruto ¬¬ Inner: pero si tú misma lo estas poniendo -_-: cállate Inner)

Trataba de hablar pero Naruto-kun cada vez me interrumpía porque se sentía culpable de lo que paso hace dos semanas pero ya era tiempo de decirle lo que sentía

Naruto POV

Estaba caminando para mi casa estuvo mal a ver visto a Sakura en cuanto por fin podría a ver hablado con Hinata pero no me motive, tenía una cara de tristeza que no quería llegar a casa así, y mejor me fui de paso a caminar un poco más en un rato más comenzó a llover y me tuve que refugiar estaba todo mojado estaba sacudiéndome y sentí que alguien llego a mi lado voltee a ver quién era esa persona por solamente curiosidad y en eso la vi a esa chica perla que me está volviendo loco

-Lociento mucho Hinata

-No tienes que disculparte Naruto-kun sonriendo

Esa sonrisa izo que me descontrolara ya no podía retenerme lo que sentía por ella así que poco a poco me fui acercando a ella hasta que nuestras miradas estuvieron cerca sus ojos perlas se veían tan inocentes al igual que su pequeño sonrojo y sus indefensos labios hacían que mas me provocarán me sentía descontrolado

-Na…Naruto-kun

-Te amo Hinata

Después de eso ya no pude resistirme y la bese con pasión no importaba si la gente nos veía o no o que también el hecho que estuviéramos empapados lo único que me importaba ahora es que estaba besando a la chica que más me ha gustado y que está ahora a mi lado

-Yo también Te amo Naruto-kun

Eso hizo que se pusiera mas roja y la volviera a besar solamente que esta vez fue más intenso que hizo que mi lengua se me tiera a su boca y así nuestras lenguas se encontraron envolviéndose y que todo este beso fuera más intenso, ya al poco rato nos faltaba el aire

-Hinata no quiero volver hacerte daño

-Naruto-kun

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Claro que si

Eso hizo que los dos nos pusiéramos felices y también volvió el sol y en eso salió un gran arcoíris y tanta felicidad que teníamos los dos que nunca más quisiéramos volvernos a separa y volvernos a besar yo creo que por fin todo "Quedo arreglado"

Continuara

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y quiero decirles algo: abri una página en facebook en donde si tienen un fanfiction o una historia que quieran subir alli mandenmela yo les aseguro que de todo corazon la pondre y claro que con sus derechos de autor, aqui les dejo el link SonTusFics

Espero verlos por alli y ver sus likes y todo con el favor de dios dar un avance a eso y no sean timidos de todo corazon ustedes son bien resividos alli ^^ solo entren y les aseguro que mañana tengo el siguiente capitulo de este Fic, comentarios tambien se les dara las gracias. Bueno me despido Sayonara~ y que tengan un buen dia mañana en sus colegios y en sus vacaciones.


	6. Capitulo 6: Tu estas en mi mente

**Capitulo 6: Tú estás en mi mente**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses de lo último que les paso a nuestros protagonistas; ya casi se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno para nuestros estudiantes y protagonistas de esta serie.

Sakura POV

Por fin ya casi termino el semestre y "Hola a las vacaciones de Invierno", solamente me faltaba la prueba de nuestro querido profesor Kakashi-sensei

-Bueno chicos veo que están entusiasmados por las vacaciones de invierno verdad – dijo Kakashi-sensei

-Siii – dijimos todos en coro

-Pues adivinen se la van a llevaran trabajando en el proyecto que les daré sonriendo al final Kakashi

Kakashi – sensei era algo injusto como se le ocurre dejarnos el proyecto en nuestras vacaciones, a lo mejor le gusta vernos sufrir algunos

-Esta es un proyecto tan fácil que "hasta el más idiota" lo pueda entender – comento Kakashi

Todos volteando a ver a Naruto

-Porque siento que me están mirando a mi – dijo Naruto presionado

-Bueno esto es para que no se extrañen en las vacaciones a si el proyecto será en equipo de 2 personas

Ni hablar claro que nos íbamos a ver en las vacaciones y todo pero porque siempre se tiene que trabajar en equipo y más cuando están a punto de empezar las vacaciones de invierno

-Ah sí y otra cosa más los equipos los erigiré yo

Aun más injusto se me hace eso de que el profe quiera, escogernos la pareja de proyecto, también me pregunto que será ese proyecto que nos tiene asignados a toda la clase

**Inner: Es un gran misterio**

**-Si lose ****suspiro**

Sasuke POV

Hmp lo que faltaba el profe quiere hacer el proyecto en vacaciones como si no fuera fastidioso que te toque alguien que no quieres o no te cae bien, salimos de la escuela y al parecer iríamos a tomarnos un café

-Ino se me hace injusto que Kakashi no nos deje escoger a nosotros- dijo Ino enojada

-Calma Ino-chan de seguro te tocara con alguien bueno – dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Pues yo quiero que me toque con mi linda Hinata – dijo mi tonto amigo Naruto mientras este le robaba un beso a su novia

-Yo no quiero hacer el proyecto – comento Sakura

-Pero Sakura-chan si no lo haces reprobaras – dijo Naruto

-Si Sakura hay que aguantarse – le dijo Ino

-Están bien solo porque ustedes me lo están diciendo

Y así todos nosotros estuvimos alegando de lo que dijo ahora en la clase Kakashi pero estaba de acuerdo con Sakura al no querer trabajar en equipo con alguien en vacaciones cuando se puede estar disfrutando, Llegamos un rato al café estuvimos conversando y sacando temas, Ino y Sakura estaban hablando cosas de chicas mientras que mi tonto amigo se la pasaba acaramelado con su novia (eso incluye besarse) y yo solamente escuchado como si solo fuera un colado, en unos ratos mas todos nos estábamos yendo para nuestras casas.

-Bueno yo me voy por este lado – comento la rubia

- Yo acompañare a Hinata a casa – dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa a Hinata y esta se sonroja -_-

- Bueno yo también me iré por otro lado – dijo esta última Sakura

-Hmp aguarda que yo también voy por esa dirección

A lo ultimo esta me vio con una cara de que "eso a mí no me importa y de aléjate de mí" pero eso es lo que me gustaba de ella que se enojara conmigo por algo tan simple que es, no se podría pedir más así que no hice caso de su advertencia y me fui junto con ella así despidiéndonos de los demás, y Sakura y yo empezamos a caminar

Sakura POV

Lo único que me faltaba, caminar con el Uchiha, ahora si preferiblemente prefiero el proyecto de Kakashi-sensei que venir acompañada del Uchiha

**Inner: Sabes que eso no es cierto**

**-a ti nadie te me tío en esto ok ¬¬**

Estábamos pasando por un parque, eso me recordó a lo que paso a Naruto y a Hinata hace 2 meses, me alegra mucho que eso se haya arreglado, aunque no tanto porque lo estoy recordando con un Uchiha alado -_-

-¿Quieres quedarte un rato en el parque?– me pregunto Sasuke

-Hmp como quieras

-No tenías que copiarme - diciéndolo este molesto

-Como si me importara

Bueno al final si se decidió ir un rato al parque, nos sentamos un rato a contemplar lo que pasaba en frente de nuestros ojos y a veces para mi eran cosas divertidas y otras que me hacían reír, el clima era muy agradable y todo que hasta me quedaría dormida allí mismo

-Tienes sed – Dijo el Uchiha

-Pues si un poco

-Espérame aquí – dijo este y se fue

-¿Ok?

Guao no sabía que este chico era algo considerado, me impresioné al ver que me pregunto algo así amablemente Mmmm creo que aquí si se puede decir que las apariencias engañan

**Inner: Eres una desconsiderada suspiro**

**-Pero si siempre el desconsiderado es el ¬¬**

**Inner: Porque no mejor te tomas la molestia de conocerlo mejor -_-**

Pues en una cosa estaba en lo cierto mi Inner nunca me había molestado en conocerlo, a lo mejor me tomo un tiempo en mi agenda y pueda hacerle un tiempo a él … NO QUE MALDITAS SEA ESTOY PENSANDO no me molestaría en tomar tiempo solo para dedicársela a él ¡Ni muerta!

-Oye tonta aquí está tu bebida – dijo Sasuke

-Gracias ¬¬

En fin el se volvió a sentar y no nos dirigimos la palabra en el resto que quedaba de la tarde aquí en el parque, ya habían pasado como 3 horas y sin decirnos ni una sola palabra y yo ya me estaba quedando dormida.

-Mmmm

-…

Sasuke POV

Estábamos allí sentados sin hacer nada, solo veíamos como pasaba el tiempo, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y aun no nos movíamos de ese mismo lugar, ya se podían ver las estrellas, veía y ya eran las 9:30 p.m teníamos que hacer tareas finales, así que volteé a lado donde estaba Sakura y lo que me encontré es que ya se había quedado dormida baya tonta que se queda dormida

-Sas…ke…kun – dijo está dormida

Al oír eso me sonroje un poco, suerte que estaba dormida para no verme así, pero que demonios estaba soñando que hasta me sueña a mí, de seguro algo bueno

-Baka –comento la bella durmiente

Bueno lo que dije a lo ultimo bórrenlo parece que hasta en sus sueños me odia y me quiere ver muerto bueno el caso es que no la podía dejar que se durmiera aquí así que la cargue en mi espalda y llame a Ino para que me digiera en donde vivía la dormilona

Sakura POV

Estaba cansada que no podía ya ni quedarme despierta no era tan tarde así que dije solo 5 minutos pero el sueño me gano y seguí durmiendo de repente empecé a soñar

*Sueños de Sakura*

En este sueño Sakura se encontraba en un jardín brillante y hermoso con muchas flores que se le podría decir que era el paraíso

-Guao que lugar tan hermoso

-Lo dices enserió –dijo una voz

-¿PORQUE TU ESTAS EN MIS SUEÑOS? – comente enojada

-Es lo miso que quiero saber yo no Sa-ku-ri-ta – dijo este jugando

- Baka - grite

De repente el solo sonrió y se empezó a cercar a mi sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros de que se dirigía hacia a mí, y yo solamente veía como se dirigía y me empezaba a poner como tomate

**-ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR PORQUE ESTOY SOÑANDO ESTO _ **

**Inner: Tu deja que fluya y ya**

EL ya se acerco y yo solamente lo que pude hacer es observar su pelo azabache y sus ojos negros que siempre hacían que me perdiera en el

-¿Te gustan las iris? – pregunto el Azabache

- Si

De repente extendió su mano y apareció una flor iris blanca hermosa y brillante es la más bonita que he visto y no se compara con otras anteriores que he visto hasta ahora

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo

Me quede perpleja olvide que ahora era mi cumpleaños y ni uno de mis amigos me había recordado ni felicitado lo que es hoy para mi cumplir un año mas

-Feliz 17 Sakura

-Arigato Sasuke-kun

Bueno era un sueño así que él nunca me ara decir así su nombre ni por muerta se lo diría de frente, tal vez en mis sueños es mas bueno que en la realidad ojala fuera el así ¬¬

-Hmp vuelve lo a decir

-¿A decir que?

-Mi nombre

Para que quería que digiera su nombre solamente se lo he dicho Mmmm 2 veces pero creo que no me iba a afectar diciéndoselo otra vez ya que esto solamente era un simple sueño en el que pronto iba a despertar

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Terminando de decir su nombre rápidamente se acerco a mí y me beso PUEDEN CREERLO, pareciese que el tiempo se detuvo al verme besado, al tocarnos se sintió cálido y tan real aunque fuera muy corto

*Fin de los sueños de Sakura*

Desperté de golpe no pude ni imaginarme lo que me paso en ese sueño vi mejor y parece que desperté en mi cuarto pero como es eso posible… lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el parque con el Uchiha y nada más Mmmm bueno baje para cenar un rato y vi a mi mama y me dijo

-Oh que bueno que ya despertaste dormilona

-¿Mama tienes alguna idea de cómo llegue hoy a casa?

-Acaso no te acuerdas – con acento picarona

-No mamá no me acuerdo ¬¬

-Pues veras estaba haciendo yo la cena y pues alguien toco la puerta para mi sorpresa era un chico bien atractivo por cierto me dijo que te habías quedado dormida en la escuela y te trajo cargando en su espalda todo el camino ACASO NO ES ESO ADORABLE

-Y que más paso mamá – en shock

-Pues lo hice pasar y le dije que te llevara a tu habitación ya que tu aun no despertabas ni nada le enseñe en donde era y pues en 5 minutos el bajo y se fue sin tan siquiera decirme su nombre

-Pero… ¿Cómo era?

-Pues era de tono blanco, cabello oscuro azabache y unos ojos negros

Con tan solo que mi madre me hubiera dicho eso estaba completamente en shock rápidamente volví a mi cuarto y me puse toda roja y a gritar COMO PUDO PASARME ESO y lo peor ¿Qué haría mientras yo estaba dormida? Era todo un dilema que hará difícil poder dormir esta noche, de repente suena mi cel con un mensaje de…Sasuke

Si para la próxima te quedas dormida

Te aseguro que no saldrás bien a la otra

Atte. Uchiha Sasuke

Como que no saldré bien a la otra acaso este pervertido quería hacerme algo _ sinceramente no aguanto a este hombre, y definitivamente no podre dormir a causa del sueño que tuve.

Sasuke POV

Bueno al parecer la casa de Sakura no estaba muy lejos de donde estábamos seguí las indicaciones que me dio Ino y la lleve a su casa y pues llegue y toque lo que pudiera la puerta y su mama me atendió, me indico el cuarto de Sakura ya que ella aun no despertaba la deje sin hacerle ni un movimiento o ruido en su cama. Termine viéndole a la cara al final y se veía tan inocente y débil que no resistí al ver a sus labios rosas y delgados que en un momento junte con mis labios se sintió tan bien que volvería hacerlo algún día de estos el beso fue corto pero placentero después de eso abandone su habitación y el resto del día me fui a mi casa antes de que la noche terminara le envié un mensaje. Ahora más que nada ella "Estará en mi Mente"

CONTINUARA


	7. Capitulo 7: Compañeros de equipo

**Capitulo 7: Compañeros de equipo**

Sakura POV

Era oficial no pude dormir nada por lo que paso ayer anoche bajé toda desvelada y trate de que nose me viera tanto pintándome un poco los ojos pero ni con eso no se me notaria que me desvele por no poder dormir en estar pensando que quiso decir con ese mensaje el Uchiha y que es lo que me hizo cuando me dormí solamente un rato.

-Ya me voy *le comente a mi madre y me fui*

Me fui caminando como siempre pero nose porque el camino lo sentía que se hacia más largo todavía debe ser porque estoy caminando medio dormida rumbo a la escuela (que problemático)

Últimamente no he podido dormir del todo me sentía nerviosa al ver que lo vería en la escuela (YA NOSE EN QUE PENSAR; Inner: RELAJATE _)

-Buenos días Sakura –dijeron Ino y Hinata

-Buenos días chicas

-No te vez muy bien Sakura-chan –dijo mi amiga Hinata algo preocupada

-No dormí muy bien anoche - comente

- ¿Y por qué no? Será porque anduviste pensando en alguien –dijo una rubia con acento picarona*

Nose porque al oír esas palabras me puse colorada, me puse roja como un tomate y aparte mis amigas me estaban viendo, falta que yace dieran cuenta, tenía que evitarles responder.

-Jajaja se puso roja – dijo Ino

-Eso fue un poco grosero Ino-chan – dijo regañándola Hinata

-Quien es el afortunado he Sakura – dijo Ino

-No es nadie importante – comente

Mis amigas no me dejaban de preguntar lo mismo (y mas Ino "como no me sorprende") hasta que tocaron las clases de Kakashi-sensei

-Bien chicos como les dije en la clase anterior aquí están las parejas o compañeros como les quieran decir para el proyecto, los equipos no se podrán cambiar POR NADA, pegare la hoja de los integrantes aquí en el pizarrón y les daré unos minutos libres para que conversen – dijo esto último el profesor y se fue

Y las listas estaban así:

**Nombre Compañero**

Naruto - Hinata

Ino - Sai

Neji - Tenten

Shikamaru - Temari

Sakura - Sasuke

Casi todos los alumnos fueron a ver la lista, otros parece que si les gusto su compañero y otros no, la mayoría de las chicas estaban tristes porque no les había tocado con (Sasuke) que patéticas se veían tan lamentables, pues han de ser sus fans me imagine

-Sakura! –Grito mi amiga Ino

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte

-Me toco con el chico que quería –dijo la rubia exaltada

-Que bien Ino felicidades

-Adivina con quien le toco Hinata –dijo sonriendo Ino

-¿Con Naruto?

-Bingo – dijo la Rubia

Pues si al parecer a mis amigas les toco con el chico que querían y nose porque sentía auras malignas detrás de mí, voltee y eran las chicas del grupito de club de fans del Uchiha, yo que les había hecho para que me estuvieran viendo así, de repente sentí que alguien me golpeo la cabeza

-Pero que rayos… -comente furiosa

Vi quien era el que me golpeo y nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, pero nose porque al verlo me enrojecí mucho no pude controlarme así que baje la mirada hacia abajo para que no me viera mi sonrojo

-Que estas así por lo de ayer – dijo este sonriendo

-No…Claro…que no – dije aun con la mirada abajo y frustrada

-Hmp y porque te pones así

-Eso a ti no te importa

Me levante de mi banco y salí del salón, lo menos que quería ver era a ese azabache, pero luego me tropecé con algo o con alguien

-Lo siento mucho – comente

-No te preocupes no hay problema – me dijo la persona sonriendo

Nose porque al verlo sentí que se parecía mucho al azabache y eso que izo que me pusiera roja porque en este día me he puesto así, no lo entiendo

-Te sientes bien – me pregunto poniendo este su mano en mi frente

-Estoy bien – apartándome

-Parece que te dio un poco de temperatura será mejor que te lleve a enfermería

Dicho esto me fui con este chico que se parecía mucho al Uchiha y si efectivamente la doctora de la escuela me diagnostico temperatura, me recomendó que me acostara por un rato en las camas de la enfermería y me quede reposando

-Vendré más tarde a ver como seguiste – dijo el chico y me sonrió

-Una cosa… ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte

-Ah perdona mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi

-Uchiha…Itachi –dije esto último y me quede dormida

**Sasuke POV**

El profe salió del salón y rápidamente todos se amontonaron para ver la lista del profesor, mi amigo idiota vino a decirme que le había tocado como su compañera a Hinata, como si eso me diera tanta alegría lo único que quería era poder terminar este estúpido proyecto que nos puso el profesor, así que para terminar m sufrimiento me fui a ver la lista a ver con que chica molesta me había tocad, pero al ver quien me había tocado me quede un rato en shock enserió podría haberme tocado con ella. La vi que salió del salón pero al parecer nunca volvió en las horas que quedaron de clases, así que rápidamente terminando las clases me fui rápidamente a buscarla pero tuve que toparme con mi hermano

-Hola hermanito listo para irnos a casa –dijo sonriendo mi hermano Itachi

-Vete sin mi estoy buscando a alguien

-¿A quién? Si se puede saber Sasuke

-A una compañera de pelo rosa – dije

-Pelo rosa con ojos jade y cabello cortó

-¿La conoces?

-Si ahora la conocí estaba con ella hace rato…

-Y sabes donde esta – le dije con cara de pocos amigos

-La deje en la enfermería porque se sentía muy mal nose si aun esta

Me fui de donde estaba mi hermano no quería seguir platicando con nadie más que no fuera con ella, tanto me ha molestado o a la vez hecho feliz por estar con ella. Unos momentos después llegue a la enfermería y pregunte por ella la doctora me dijo que aún seguía reposando así que fui a ver como estaba y en efecto, estaba dormida al parecer la fiebre ya se le había bajado, tanto de verla así se me antoja besarla aunque eso sea que se enoje conmigo, rápidamente le di un roce en sus labios rosas y me quede junto a ella hasta que despertara

**Sakura POV**

Sentía que ya me sentía mejor así que desperté y lo primero en ver a mi lado era un azabache durmiendo… no pude evitar ver lo agradable que se veía durmiendo que hasta hizo que me sonrojara un poco… lo bueno es que no estaba él consciente para verme así, me estaba por levantar hasta que sentí que alguien me agarro de la muñeca

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? *me dijo el azabache*

-Si ya me siento mejor *sonreí*

-Gracias a dios *suspiro*

-Bueno ya me quede todo el día dormida y ya es muy tarde deberíamos volver a casa *comente*

-Hmp

En ese mismo instante sentí el agarre del azabache me agarro de la cadera y me jalo hacia él sentí nuestros cuerpos unidos como esa vez que paso (Recordando el capitulo 4 x3) solo que esta vez era más cálido que la otra vez ahora solo quise disfrutar ese momento me voltee para ver a su cara y el tenia algo diferente no parecía ser el mismo que me hace enojar como siempre, sentía que en este momento estábamos conectados.

**Sasuke POV**

No pude dejarme de sentirme aliviado de que ella ya se sentía mejor pero aun me preocupara de que le pasara algo mientras no estuviera a su lado, estaba profundamente enamorado de esta niña que tan mal me caí, ya no quería sentirme sin ella así que la tome de la cintura atrayéndola hacia a mí haciendo que esto quedara como conectados ella quiso voltear a ver y yo solo podía sentir un leve sonrojo en mi pero ella pareció aceptar eso… ya no pude aguantar y poco a poco nuestras caras empezaron a juntarse y de eso siguió la unión de nuestros labios tocándose mutuamente, sentía que por fin encontré a la persona que me haría feliz por el resto de mi vida pero algo en mí también me decía ¿Por qué no se aparta ella, si puede que no sienta lo mismo? Nuestros labios siguieron juntos nunca supe cuando esto terminaría pero lo único que quería es tenerla para mí de ahora en adelante

**Sakura POV**

Todo el odio que tenia hacia el desapareció por un momento y lo único que podía pensar es que ahora tenía a alguien que tal vez no es tan malo y pueda sentirme segura a su lado, en un momento sentí que él quería meter su lengua yo sin protestar acepté haciendo que todo se volviera más apasionado, aunque no quería que esto acabara ya nos hacia falta aire a los dos

-Sasuke… yo

-Lociento fue mi culpa lo mejor será que volvamos a casa *dijo volviendo a su tono frio*

-Si

Los dos caminábamos a casa juntos sin decirnos ni una sola palabra de esa calidez que sentía ahora me inundaba una tristeza al recordar esas palabras "Lociento fue mi culpa lo mejor será que volvamos a casa" nose porque pero me daban ganas de llorar porque a la vez no capto lo que sentía por él en ese mismo momento.

-Bueno aquí es mi casa gracias por acompañarme

-Denada

Estaba por irse quería decirle mis sentimientos pero creo que era mejor dejar las cosas como están ahorita y no ser un estorbó para él en estos momentos

-Ah por cierto

-¿?

-Tú y Yo seremos compañeros en el proyecto

-Claro *dije sin muchos ánimos*

-Hasta mañana

Nose porque claramente se que puede ser una mala o buena idea ser compañeros de equipo tal vez por fin se aclaren las cosas entre él y yo de una buena vez pero por ahora solamente me queda pensar en lo que he hecho ahora

**Sasuke POV**

Porque en ese momento no le pude decir lo que sentía, mi desconfianza hace que tal vez no este del todo seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí, todo eso hacia que me diera un coraje en el interior y un dolor de cabeza, por otra parte disfrutare de los momentos que tenga con ella haciendo ese dicho proyecto.

CONTINUARA


	8. Capitulo 8: El equipo NaruHina

Bueno pues aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, para los que leen mi otro el de un chico que se hace pasar por una chica no se preocupen sigo trabajando en ello con algunos detalles quizas la otra semana lo pondre pero haber que pasa porque pronto entro a la escuela y como soy ultimo año va a estar pesado pero bueno, disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El equipo NaruHina **

**Hinata POV**

Un nuevo día por cual comenzar feliz, para empezar porque ya casi eran las vacaciones de invierno en donde podría disfrutar con todos y con Naruto-kun (nose porque aun me avergüenzo de mencionarlo /) estaba a punto de partir cuando llega mi primo Neji-san a darme un aviso.

-Hinata mi tío quiere vernos en el comedor *dijo mi primo*

-Hi…*dije extrañada*

Termine de arreglarme como siempre y baje junto con mi primo al comedor para ver que es lo que nos quería decir mi padre que me imagine que ha de ser algo importante que tenga que beneficiar a la familia entera.

-Muy bien hoy los solicite para que escucharan esto

-Hi *dijimos Neji-san y Yo*

Papá nos decía lo mismo a mí y a Neji-san cada año en donde se hacia una fiesta para recaudar fondos y como nosotros siempre somos los que damos más mi padre quiere que nos destaquemos entre la gente para dar una buena reputación a nuestra familia.

-Entendieron los dos

-Si señor *dijimos los dos*

-También este año nos acompañara Hanabi a la fiesta

-¿Mi hermana vendrá a casa? *Pregunte*

-Si es hora de que la sociedad conozco a mi dotada hija

Bueno para empezar Hanabi es mi hermana pequeña tiene unos 13 años de edad, cuando murió mi madre Hanabi fue enviada a una Escuela dotada (tipo orfanato) en donde sus estudios serian mejor ya que mi padre piensa que ella tenga más consentimiento en poder seguir con el negocio familiar en vez de yo, a veces siento que mi padre no me quiere que sería mejor quitarme su apellido e irme de este lugar pero gracias a las personas que me quieren he tenido que soportar la frialdad que tiene mi padre hacia mí.

-Vámonos Hinata-sama *dijo Neji-san*

-Hi

Al parecer los únicos que me entendían en esta familia eran mi primo Neji y mi nana (ama de llaves que cuido de Hinata desde pequeña) y mis mejores amigas Ino y Sakura me han podido apoyar y comprender todo este tiempo que me he sentido sola en mi familia desde que mi mamá se fue de esta vida.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? *me pregunto Neji*

-Si claro *sonreí*

**Naruto POV**

Dormido en mi cuarto como siempre estaba soñando que estaba comiendo ramen en mi restaurante favorito junto con mi novia Hinata era uno de los sueños más agradables que he tenido, llego a una parte genial y suena el despertador.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Porque siempre me tienes que despertar en las mejores partes de mis sueños *dije a mi mismo al despertador lanzándolo a la pared*

-Naruto baja para desayunar o se te hará tarde *me grito mi mamá*

-Hi…*dije desanimado y aun con sueño*

Me duche rápido y me cambie también en lo que me contaba al bajar las escaleras y llegar al comedor a desayunar lo que pudiera porque ya se me estaba haciendo un poco tarde, pero eso no me importaba Jeje me gustaba disfrutar los desayunos de mi mamá tranquilo ya que ella cocinaba muy bien y siempre me gustaba compartir tiempo con mis padres.

-Buenos días Hijo *dijo mi padre*

-Buenos días papá *sonreí*

Aunque no lo crean soy hijo de unos padres increíbles y de gran destaca en la sociedad ya que mi familia maneja una empresa culinaria y salimos bien y todo no me quejo.

-Naruto este año quiero que nos acompañes a una fiesta *dijo mi padre sonriendo*

-¿Qué clase de fiesta? *pregunté*

-Es una fiesta sencilla en donde se recauda fondo y cada año nosotros la empresa Uzumaki pone la comida en esa fiesta y quisiera que este año nos acompañares hijo *dijo mi madre*

-Está bien *dije sin protestar*

Vi el reloj y al parecer ya me quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a la primera hora de clases y me iría muy mal si llego tarde así que rápidamente termine de desayunar, me lave los dientes y me fui corriendo a toda velocidad a la escuela, en ese instante casi llego tarde pero para mi suerte la primera hora del día eran las clases de Kakashi-sensei.

-Llegas tarde dobe *dijo Sasuke*

-Jeje pues ya vez estoy aquí *sonreí

El único problema que veía a todos mis amigos excepto a la única que me importaba en este mundo que era mi novia Hinata, me preocupe algo pero ha de ser que tenía algo urgente que atender de su familia.

-Saldré un rato *comente a mis amigos*

Y fui a buscarla el problema es que no la encontraba y eso me preocupaba un poco pasaron 5 minutos desde que la estuve buscando y nada, sonó la campana de clases y volví para mi sorpresa ella estaba sentada en su lugar leyendo un libro.

-Te estuve buscando sabias *haciendo puchero*

-Ah perdón Naruto-kun por preocuparte *dijo mi novia dándome un beso en la mejilla*

-Te ciento extraña amor ¿te pasa algo?

-No estoy bien *Dijo sonriendo*

**Hinata POV**

Estaba a punto de irme a mi escuela con Neji-san hasta que mi padre me distrajo diciéndome.

-Hinata ocupo hablar contigo

-Si padre

Nos alejamos un poco de donde estaba mi primo y llegamos hasta la oficina de mi padre, casi nunca nadie entra aquí más que él y personas de negocios y mi nana.

-Y de que quiere hablarme padre *respondí*

-Esta fiesta es muy importante así que quiero que no quiero ningún problema de acuerdo *dijo advirtiéndome*

-Si padre comprendo

-Gracias a que este año pude traer a tu hermana para mostrarles a los demás quien será la próxima cabeza de la familia

-Si padre

A mi padre no le importaba más que el bien económico de la familia y por eso a él se le hace más importante que lo herede su hija menor ya que es cómo piensa es mejor que yo (ya que es bien educada en su escuela en el extranjero) Gracias a eso llegue un poco tarde a la escuela pero gracias a dios que las primeras clases eran de Kakashi-sensei.

-Llegue a tiempo *comente*

-Se me hace raro que llegues tarde Hinata *dijo una rubia*

-Ah Buenos días Ino-chan

En unos momentos después me senté a platicar con Ino y después de unos momentos llego mi amiga pelirosa Sakura.

-Buenos días Sakura *dijimos Ino y Yo*

-Buenos días chicas

-No te vez muy bien Sakura-chan *comente*

-No dormí muy bien anoche *comento mi amiga Sakura*

- ¿Y por qué no? Será porque anduviste pensando en alguien *dijo una Ino con acento picarona*

Al parecer Sakura le incomodo que Ino-chan digiera eso tanto que se puso bien roja que esta me dio un poco de risa pero eso no es educado.

-Jajaja se puso roja *dijo Ino riéndose un poco*

-Eso fue un poco grosero Ino-chan *Regañándola*

Al rato después llego Naruto-kun un poco exaltado al parecer estaba un poco enojado o desesperado tal vez me estuvo buscando (No que vergüenza /).

-Te estuve buscando sabias *Dijo mi novio bien gracioso haciendo puchero*

-Ah perdón Naruto-kun por preocuparte *dije asintiendo*

-Te ciento extraña amor ¿te pasa algo?

-No estoy bien *Dije sonriendo*

Aunque muy bien sabia que esa sonrisa era falsa no quería preocupar a la gente alrededor mío y más tarde llego Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa en la cara que pareciese que con eso terminaría algo que esperemos que nos decepcioné.

-Bueno en la clase anterior les informe que teníamos un proyecto en equipo aquí tengo las parejas que junte y no se CAMBIARAN por NADA lo pegare el papel en el pizarrón y dejare que conversen un poco para lo de su proyecto

Y así el profe se había ido estaba algo nerviosa por saber quién era mi compañero y si no era Naruto-kun y que pasa si me toca con alguien que posiblemente no le caiga bien o no me agrade, en esos mismos instantes llego alguien.

-Hinata vamos a ver con quien nos puso el maestro *dijo Ino-chan sonriéndome*

-Pero Ino-chan y si no es la persona que esperamos a que sea *le dije*

-Tu ten fe y no seas negativa

Y así Ino-chan tratando de convencerme de que fuéramos a ver con quien nos había tocado al parecer ella esperaba que le tocara con Sai un chico lindo o para Ino seria alguien guapo pero para mí es un poco extraño, fuimos a ver la lista yo serré los ojos esperando a que mi amiga Ino me digiera pero de repente escuche un grito de ella.

-Hinata estoy feliz por primera vez el profe si hace algo bien míralo tu misma *dijo la rubia empujándome hacia la lista*

Me quede impresionada como dijo Ino-chan el profesor si había hecho algo bien mi nombre estaba escrito junto con el de Naruto-kun fui a buscarlo y a darle la buena noticia pero no lo encontré en el salón a lo mejor se fue afuera almorzar con los demás y mi primo, nose porque me puse deprimente así que me fui a un aula de música a tocar algo que me anime.

**Naruto POV**

Me fui un rato con los muchachos a comprar algo en la Cafeteria para luego quedarnos platicando al parecer todos hablaban de la fiesta importante que se haría en esta noche yo no muy emocionado (aunque nunca he ido a esas fiestas de gran escala) debe ser que soy el único ignorante en este momento.

-Oye Sasuke iras a la fiesta de hoy *susurrándole*

-Hmp no este año no me apetece ira mi hermano en mi lugar

-Que mala suerte ahora no tendré con quien platicar en la fiesta *dije deprimido*

-Hmp de seguro hallas a alguien con quien hablar

Me desanime así que me fui apartando de ellos y me fui en busca de mi hermosa Hinata al parecer no estaba en el salón, les pregunte a las chicas pero dijeron que se había ha ido ya que dijeron que se veía deprimente, no me sonó bien así que la fui buscando por toda la escuela no la encontraba y ya me faltaba poco para que el descanso terminara y ya por fin la encontré tocando en la sala de música pero no parecía alegre si no deprimente abrí la puerta azotándola y para la reacción de ella me vio pero en su cara había algunas lagrimas rápidamente me acerque a ella y la abrase.

-¿Te encuentras bien? *pregunte*

-Yo… no lose

Ella me conto lo que le había dicho su padre de que por fin vendría su hermanita que estaba lejos del país pero ella se alegraba pero a la vez no ya que ella siempre de parte de su padre ha sido inferior porque le tomo más en cuenta a su pequeña hermana que a ella yo solamente me le quede abrazado mientras que ella hablaba y yo solamente escuchaba para calmarla, su padre nose daba cuenta del daño que le hacia a su hija mayor que idiota.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? *le dije*

-Si…Arigato…Naruto-kun *sonriendo*

Me sentía feliz al verla sonreír y ver que ya estaba mejor tanto que me conmovió que sin pensarla le di un beso en la frente y después seguirle con sus tiernos labios inocentes pero sobre todo tierno y con esto pegándola más a mi (ya que aun seguíamos abrazados) trate de no descontrolarme pero no pude estaba totalmente descontrolado que los besos a tiernos los volví de gran pasión que no tome en cuenta en donde estábamos.

-Naru…Espera… nos pueden ver *diciendo entre gemidos Hinata*

-Solo un poco más *dije sin separarme de ella*

Me perdía entre los besos que nos estábamos dando su cuerpo era una flor delicada y hermosa que entre mas y mas seguía esto más nos apegábamos pero sonó la campana para entrar y Hinata se aparto muy sonrojada.

-Nos vemos a la Salida Naruto-kun *dijo Hinata para luego irse*

Creo que lo que hice fue muy incomodo para ella, no lo volveré hacer jamás al menos que ella este decidía a hacerlo así que por el momento me fui también a la siguiente clase todos estaban ya en la clase repasando con el maestro, entre y me senté pero el profesor milagrosamente no le dio importancia mi retraso al salón de clases en fin no le estuve poniendo atención a nada más que ver como estaba Hinata en clases y al parecer ya se veía más calmada que cuando estaba en la mañana, saliendo de la escuela me espere a poder irme un rato a 'asear con Hinata así que le espere en la entrada de la escuela pero no veía que saliera... espere unos minutos más hasta que la vi para después llamar s u atención y con eso ella me escucho pero al parecer no pareciera muy contenta así que fui hablar con ella para saber que le estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué te sucede cielo?

Ella solo se ahorro en contestarme y llega tras de ella su primo Neji agarrándola de la mano y observe que él me veía muy serio y me dijo:

-Lociento Naruto tenemos prisa así que Hinata no podrá acompañarte el día de hoy  
Trate de limitarme a contestar ya que ella había aceptado muy bien la contestación de Neji así que solamente me despedí de ella y me fui a mi casa para arreglarme para la fiesta de esta tarde y estar listo.

**Hinata POV**

Me sentí un poco mal con Naruto-kun porque no podía estar con él mi depresión me tenía en otro lugar de mi cabeza, la limosina había llegado y estábamos rumbo a casa yo me centre mas en ver por la ventana y perderme en mi cabeza nose en que pensaba mas sin embargo estaba ida, llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice es irme rápido a mi habitación quería dormirme un rato y todo pero sabía que esta tarde iba a ver algo importante así que me metí a dar un baño relajante. Al final después de que salí y estaba casi lista alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

-Hinata soy tu primo Neji ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante *dije*

Entonces mi primo traía un gran smoking blanco que le quedaba muy bien, pero bueno el llego a entrar y cerrar la puerta para después dirigirse hacia mi cama y sentarse pero sin antes suspirar un poco y hacerme una seña para que yo también me sentara a su lado y sin protestar fui hacia su lado para escuchar lo que tendría que decirme.

-¿Qué pasa Neji-san? *pregunte*

-Parece que mi tío tiene otra sorpresa más en la palma de su mano *dijo seriamente*

-Y eso es ¿bueno o malo? *conteste*

-No lose pero espero que esto no te afecte a ti o a mí

De repente vuelven a tocar la puerta y era mi nana para decirnos que todo ya estaba listo que solo nosotros dos faltábamos en bajar para irnos a la fiesta, los dos asentimos y siguiendo a mi nana bajamos por las grandes escaleras de la gran sala donde nos estaba esperando mi padre, pero lo que más me sorprendió y me hizo sacar lagrimas fue que al lado de el habia una pequeña niña y rápidamente fui a abrazarla, estaba tan feliz de verla.

-Hola de nuevo hermana mayor *sonrió*

Mi primo también estaba feliz por ver a mi hermanita Hanabi, de repente mi padre tocio para que supiéramos que ya era hora de irnos pero no irnos todos juntos mi padre tomo una limosina junto con Hanabi mientras que Neji y yo tomamos otra diferente me dan recuerdos cuando mi padre convivía más con nosotros… cuando mi madre vivía, varios minutos después llegamos a un gran salón en donde llegaban diferentes invitados de la ciudad, la comida se veía exquisita, las personas muy elegantes con sus vestidos y trajes, todo se veía bien y hasta la gran música… solo esperaba ver a alguien conocido… mi primo Neji estaba con algunas personas de otras empresas y alado de él estaba su novia Ten-ten y mi hermana estaba junto a mi padre en cambio yo no sabía que hacer de repente alguien me toco el hombro gire para ver quién era y pues al parecer fue mi primo Neji que parecía que se veía algo preocupado.

-Te sientes bien ¿Hinata?

- Si Neji-san *sonriendo*

Al parecer Ten-ten también me veía con cara de preocupación pero les aclare que todo estaba bien y ellos siguieron hablando con otras gentes de la fiesta, quería ver a quien podría encontrarme para no estar tan sola y de repente vi una silueta conocida la seguí y si era mi amiga Ino que estaba junto con su novio Sai, me acerque a ellos y lo primero que fue hacer mi amiga rubia fue abrazarme ambas nos alegramos de encontrarnos aquí en esta gran fiesta, Ino me platicaba que antes de venir aquí fue a la pista de Hielo en donde se encontró a Sakura con Sasuke aunque no le veo de malo pero Ino se imaginaba mucho, también me dijo que aparte de donar algo de dinero para la caridad también fue donadora para las decoraciones de esta fiesta. Todo estaba lindo y acogedor mucha gente hablaba con gran familiaridad, la fiesta estaba por empezar y todos los invitados presentes se preparaban para empezar con el gran baile todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas (lo digo porque algunos eran casados y otros tenían novio (a), Ino pues estaba bailando con Sai y pues mi primo Neji con Ten-ten, ojala hubiera venido Sakura para mínimo no estar sola, de repente alguien me estaba hablando detrás de mí.

-Me permite esta pieza *dijo la persona detrás mía*

Voltee para ver quién era y mi boca estaba boquiabierta al verlo tan… tan… guapo! / Que me puse toda roja al verlo que respire hondo y volverlo a ver a la cara y sonreírle normalmente (tratando).

-Claro Na…Na…Naruto-kun

**Naruto POV**

Mi familia y yo llegamos a la fiesta todo era de gran escala, los adornos, la comida, la sala de baile, la gente y todo… mi madre quería que me comportara bien y que no hiciera ninguna tontería o payasada mía, le dije que estaba bien y que no se preocupara mi madre me vio con una cara de que me estaría vigilando pero díganme yo siempre se que nadie puede detener al gran Naruto Uzumaki Jejeje más al rato me encontré a Sai junto con Ino platicando con Neji y con Ten-ten pero una cosa sabía que si Neji estaba aquí también estaría mi pequeña y tierna princesa Hinata así que me separe de ellos y empezó mi gran búsqueda para encontrar a mi ojiperla, de repente anunciaron ya por fin el gran baile y todas las personas o más bien parejas empezaron a bailar en medio del gran salón y yo aun sin encontrar a mi pequeña princesa, de repente una silueta conocida hizo alegrarme totalmente era mi pequeña y dulce Hinata parecía un poco perdida pero de seguro se alegrara cuando la valla y la salude así que me acerque lentamente y le llame.

-Me permite esta pieza *sonriendo*

Ella al no reconocer mi dulce y encantadora voz Jejeje se voltio y al parecer se sorprendió de verme pero lo más tierno de ella es que sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rojo y viéndola bien (no pervertida mente) se veía linda con su gran y largo vestido azul enserio que si parecía una princesa.

-Claro Na…Na…Naruto-kun *dijo la ojiperla*

Le incruste un dulce beso en los labios y la guie hasta la pista de baile para empezar con la pieza que estaban tocando, Hinata bailaba muy bien no hay duda que diría que fuera una profesional en cambio yo estaba un poco nervioso por si no lo hacia bien o por si la pisaba la verdad no soy muy bueno en este tipo de fiestas de gran escala, en unos minutos después me estaba preguntando si lo estaba haciendo bien y después Hinata me empezó a mirarme un poco preocupada y me dijo.

-Te sientes bien Naruto-kun?

-Si estoy bien, solo que no bailo muy bien estos tipos de baile Jejeje

Hinata me sonrió y me dijo que me guiaría y si parece que me un poco (yo diría bastante) estaba feliz así que sin pensarla la abrace un poco precipitado al terminar la pieza.

-Gracias Hinata por enseñarme a bailar *sonriendo*

-De…De…Denada /

Su cara tan rojiza se me hacia tierno de ella y sin más preámbulos agarre con mis manos su rostro frotando un poco sus mejillas y poco a poco me la fui acercando, nose que me venía a la mente más que pensar que deseaba juntar sus labios con los míos.

-Na… Na…Naruto-kun!? O/O

De repente algo me saco de la mente cuando alguien de los invitados comenzó a decir que mi princesa iba a tocar una pieza en el piano, Hinata rápidamente se soltó de mi agarre y se fue al gran piano que estaba en una esquina del gran salón (Hinata's Theme) la melodía era algo relajante algo que combinaba con ella y sabia que al igual que en su rostro mostraba relajación se veía tan angelical y hermosa no hay duda del porque me enamore de ella, su bondad y su hermosa sonrisa eran una de las cosas de las que más me gustaban de su parte… unos minutos después Hinata termino de tocar en el piano y trate de llegar y ser el primero en felicitarla por tal y hermosa pieza pero cuando llegue ella ya estaba rodeada de gran gente que también por seguro la estaban felicitándola, trate de esperarme un rato así que fui a donde estaban los bocadillos y alado mío se encontraba una pequeña niña como de 13 años y por sus ojos pude saber que era parte de la familia Hyuga parecía tierna pero también tenía esa mirada seria y fría que tenia Neji y el padre de Hinata pero por ser cortes le salude pero no pareciera interesada en lo más mínimo.

-Hola yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki

-Hanabi Hyuga un gusto en conocerte

-Dime pequeña es tu primera vez aquí en esta fiesta *le sonreí*

-No es la primera vez que llegas hacer tan molesto ¿verdad? *sonriéndome*

Al parecer ni ella ni yo sabremos que no nos llevaremos totalmente bien, de repente vi a Hinata con un chico de nuestra edad pelirrojo ojos color verde, ciento que quería acercarse a MI Hinata pero de un rato se alejo de ella y me acerque a ella y me saludo abrazándome, estaba contento ya que siempre me ha gustado estar con ella y en unos minutos el padre de Hinata empezó hablar sobre su familia y su empresa y en una de esas palabras dijo algo que me hizo que me quedara perplejo.

-La siguiente heredera de las empresas Hyuga es mi pequeña hija Hanabi Hyuga

Todos empezaron aplaudir mientras que la pequeña niña llegaba y se colocaba o ponía a lado de su padre, me gire para observar a mi querida Hinata y pues tenía una gran y falsa sonrisa en su rostro yo se que en el fondo estaba triste ya que porque su padre nunca la toma enserio cuando se trata de ella así que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla para que con eso se pondría feliz y mejor.

**Hinata POV**

La pieza que había practicado con tanto anhelo salió muy bien y esperando a que con esto mi padre podría mínimo estar un poco orgulloso de mi, terminando de tocar la pieza mucha gente me llegaba a felicitar me sentía orgullosa después uno de ellos era alguien que pensé que no vería en mucho tiempo que me alegraba tanto verlo.

-Como me da gusto de verte Gaara-kun

-Lo mismo digo Hinata *Respondió él*

Gaara-kun y yo éramos amigos de la infancia, él, Neji y Yo éramos muy buenos amigos jugábamos todo el tiempo, hasta que su familia tuvo que viajar por negocios pero aun así cada cierto tiempo nos escribíamos cartas, pero llego un tiempo en que los dos nos dejamos de escribir y cada quien siguió con su vida, pero ahora que lo veo no ha cambiado mucho solamente de que se ve más lindo pero aun sigue con esa misma expresión seria de siempre.

-No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez *comente sonriendo*

-Ni tú, salvo que te degastes crecer más el cabello

Comenzamos hablar un poco de los viejos tiempos que vivimos juntos en la infancia por los que pasamos, reíamos mucho incluso mi primo Neji se había metido a la conversación ya que los tres nos divertíamos mucho antes de pequeños y después de un tiempo Neji le pregunta a Gaara.

-Y ¿ya tienes alguna novia Gaara?

-Sí, se podría decirse que ya estoy comprometido *Respondió*

-¿Y quién es la afortunada Gaara-kun? *Le pregunte yo*

-No lose nunca me la han presentado ni me han dicho nada sobre ella *suspiro este a lo ultimo*

Al parecer a Gaara-kun no le gustaba la idea de estar comprometido con alguien que no sabía quién era o a lo mejor no le iba a gustar nada saber quién era su prometida pobre Gaara-kun me daba lástima verlo así quizás el ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba y de repente de nuevo empezó a sonar la música todos los invitados se dirigían de nuevo a bailar la pieza y yo de repente vi a Gaara que me extendió la mano

-¿Quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo?

-Claro *sonriendo*

No pude negármele era un bueno amigo que hace mucho que no lo veía aunque su cara fuera tan seria yace que en el fondo era dulce y alegre aunque su cara no lo digiera, la pieza era hermosa podría sentir el ritmo que llevaba a cada paso que daba bailando pero algo que me empezó a incomodar es que Gaara no me quitaba la vista de enzima que me empecé a sonrojar y a mirar a cualquier lado Aaaa que vergüenza

**Naruto POV**

Me había separado un rato de Hinata ya que aun más personas se iban a felicitarla por la pieza de baile que había hecho, no la culpo si mi Hinata toca tan hermoso que hasta combina con la gran belleza que tiene, me fui a la mesa de banquetes en donde siempre la comida estaba deliciosa, más tarde llega Neji a platicar un rato

-¿Qué nunca te cansaras de comer? *preguntó*

-Es que…

De repente al dar mi explicación fui interrumpido por una rubia molesta que venía con un vestido escote largo de color morado al igual que venía acompañada de un pelis negros raro que ya se me hace que la pobre lo tiene atado a él pobrecito que me compadezco de él

-Vamos se trata de Naruto el siempre estará comiendo *dijo Ino*

-¡Hey! *respondí molesto*

-Ino calma no querrás hacer toda una Revolución en la fiesta *comento Sai*

Y si hacerle caso al cara pálida este porque esta niña siempre me hace enojar con todos sus comentarios tontos que tiene hacia mí y si armo una revolución mis padres me matarían sobre todo que mi suegro me arrancaría de Hinata si hago que la fiesta se echara a perder aparte que a veces me da miedo él más que los profesores de la Escuela, de repente veo otra vez a donde estaba Hinata con la mirada y vuelvo a encontrarme que esta con ese mismo pelirrojo que estaba hace rato con ella, pues que traerá este tipo con mi Hinata no es que sea celoso ni nada pero siento que este tipo algo quiere con ella, así que le pregunte a Neji que aun se encontraba a lado mío pero ahora con su novia Tenten que llego nose a que horas

-Oye Neji ¿Quién es el tipo que está hablando con Hinata?

De repente Neji voltea hasta donde estaba Hinata hablando con ese tipo y el nomas empezó a sonreír (lo que es raro de él) y de nuevo volvió hacia a mí para responderme a la pregunta

-Se llama Sabaku no Gaara es un amigo mío y de Hinata desde la infancia no había notado que habría venido a esta fiesta se supone que el se había ido a vivir al extranjero pero al parecer que me doy cuenta volvió

-Y no sabes si ¿Él tiene sentimientos por Hinata?

-¿Celoso? *comento la rubia*

-Yo no estoy Celoso *comente y me ruborice*

Me fui de allí porque de repente mi cara enserio que se ponía mas roja al pensar de que estaría celoso, maldita Ino nunca me había sentido así en mi vida así que me fui a tomar un poco de aire para respirar y calmarme un poco, comenzaron a tocar otras piezas de baile pero yo ya no estaba de humor para estar bailando o estar en estas fiestas así que fui a buscar a mis padres para decirles que me iba a casa o a lo mejor iba a casa de Sasuke a jugar un rato (ya que él no estaba en la fiesta) y mis ojos vieron algo que nose porque sentí que mi corazón se apretaba más a mi pecho y eso era ver a mi Hinata bailar con ese mismo Gaara bien apegados el uno al otro me daba furia como la agarraba de la cintura y el la veía a los ojos que Hinata se incomodaba y empezaba a ver a todos lados y pues no quería hacer escándalo porque les había prometido a mis padres que no haría un escándalo, terminando la música mi ojiperla se separo rápidamente de él lo que a mí me vendría bien para que me interpusiera entre ellos y así llevármela yo ahora pero antes de que diera el primer paso hacia ellos otra vez el padre de Hinata empezó a decir algunas palabras

-Y de nuevo gracias a todos por venir a esta fiesta de caridad se les agradezco mucho en nombre de mi empresa y las demás que la patrocinan este año a lo que me lleva a anunciarles una noticia pero antes necesito que mi hija mayor suba aquí conmigo

Y ahora a este viejo que le pico será que por fin cambio de opinión y ¿dejara al mando de las empresas Hyuga a Hinata? Y pues si Hinata se empezó a acercar al escenario y quedar al lado de su padre pero al parecer Hinata tanto como yo estaba sorprendida porque no sabía que es lo que iba a decir su padre al respecto

-Hoy a mi hija la he comprometido con una gran persona que de seguro cuidara de ella como yo confió en él y que se que conozco muy bien

De repente a los dos se nos hicieron plato los ojos ¿Cómo que comprometerla? Acaso que no sabía que Hinata y yo éramos novios ahora si estaba a punto de explotar pero antes quería saber quién era el susodicho prometido de Mi Hinata así que espere a que digiera su nombre

-Pasa por favor a lado de mi hija… Sabaku no Gaara

Y con eso ahora si estaba de pelos creo que no podría controlar este enfado que tenía solo veía como el chico se acercaba lentamente hacia el escenario y se ponía al lado de Hinata pero esto último ya fue que le tomara de la mano como si fueran toda una pareja, así que rápidamente corrí hacia el escenario y con una gran escena me puse entre en medio de los dos agarrando a Hinata de la cadera y yo mismo dije

-Lociento mucho señor Hyuga pero como vera Hinata no puede comprometerse con Gaara porque ella… ¿Ya está comprometida Conmigo? *comente alegremente*

Todos dieron un sobresalto la gente se veía algo confundida y viendo a mis padres que ellos si sabían sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella no negaron nada estaban felices por mi pero al parecer mi suegro no lo estaba y al parecer mi Hinata estaba un poco ruborizada por mi comentario

-Así que nose moleste por encontrarle marido que ya lo tiene aquí presente SUEGRITO

Jajaja me dio tanta risa eso último que sin más preámbulos cargué a Hinata como toda una novia y me la lleve afuera de la fiesta y al parecer Hiashi parecía molesto de no aprobar lo que acababa de decir que de seguro todo esto aparecía en el periódico de mañana y pues corrí hasta llegar a un pequeño parque con los umbrales que solo esto eras de iluminar todo hermoso había un pequeño lago junto a un gran Quiosco así que me detuve adentro de allí y baje a Hinata ella aun no podría creer lo que acababa de hacer en la fiesta y para calmarla le dije

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…eso…creo *comento*

No quería perderla no así yo tonto sabiendo apenas hace unos meses sabiendo mis sentimientos por ella mientras que ella ya me había amado desde mucho tiempo atrás y sin darme cuenta, le dije que me esperara aquí mientras yo iba a por algo que no le dije claro ella solo asintió y empecé a correr nose si estas tiendas estarían abiertas ya casi a media noche pero pude encontrar una que estaban a punto de cerrar el dueño me negaba que ya quería cerrar pero yo le rogaba que tan solo podría hacerme el favor de poderle comprar algo y el pues al final acepto ya que le conté mi causa así que terminando de agradecerle y de comprar lo que buscaba fui a donde había dejado a Hinata ella estaba viendo como la luna se reflejaba en el pequeño lago que estaba junto a ella, era tan hermosa su combinación en la noche y pues de repente le hable la había sacado de sus pensamientos que me preguntaba en que pensaría pero sin antes quería terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas

**Hinata POV**

Estaba sorprendida como mi padre me pudo hacer esto comprometerme con un viejo amigo, veía como Gaara subía al escenario y se ponía junto a mí y este agarrando de mi mano yo no podía hacerme a un lado enfrente de mi padre no quería que él se enojara conmigo y hacerlo quedarle mal quería irme quería escapara de esto yo no quería esto para mi futuro no con un hombre al que no amaba casi mis lagrimas se me salían cuando de repente vi que algo en medio mío y de Gaara se puso y era Naruto-kun que rápidamente tomo de mi y dijo algo que no podría creérmelo

-Lociento mucho señor Hyuga pero como vera Hinata no puede comprometerse con Gaara porque ella… ¿Ya está comprometida Conmigo? *comente alegremente el rubio*

Estaba en Shock esas palabras me hicieron feliz me hiso pensar que Naruto-kun me amaba mucho y sentir que aun lo amaba mucho más de lo que ya siento por él pero sin darme cuenta Naruto me toma cargando y sale corriendo conmigo de la gran fiesta yo aun no podría creerme todo esto no sabía que decir al respecto, Naruto me había traído a un parque hermosos las luces de noche eran hermosas sus faroles iluminando el parque el pequeño lago que reflejaba la luna y el pequeño Quiosco construido al lado de ésta, allí fue donde Naruto me bajo con cuidado yo aun no sabía que decirle Naruto de repente me dijo que lo esperara aquí y yo solo asentí y empecé a esperarlo mientras que yo contemplaba el reflejo de la Luna en el lago, era tan hermosa me recordaba a mi madre que era tan gentil y bella como la Luna la extrañaba demasiado que quisiera que supiera lo que estoy haciendo ahorita. Unos minutos después llega Naruto todo agitado del cansancio porque al parecer corrió mucho sin saber hasta dónde tuvo que ir pero yo lo veía igual pero este de repente me abrazo y yo solamente correspondí sin protestar, nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo hasta que él comento

-Hinata ¿Tú me amas verdad?

-Si Naruto-kun Te amo

Aunque estas palabras son un poco vergonzosas y difíciles de decir para mi si yo Amaba a Naruto desde siempre desde que lo conocí por primera vez desde ese momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron yo siempre lo he querido a él, Naruto se aparto un poco de mí y me tomo de las manos y empezó a decir

-Hinata aunque sé que tú me has amado más que yo a ti ten en cuenta que no te quiero alejar de mi quiero que estés conmigo siempre Hinata porque TE AMO

Empecé a derramar lagrimas nunca pensé que Naruto fuera a decirme tan hermosas palabras que me darían una gran felicidad y después el empezó a arrodillarse como que algo me iba a proponer y si era lo que yo pensaba saco una pequeña cajita y adentro tenía un anillo pequeño de plata aunque no pareciera de compromiso me dio una pequeña sonrisita como se podría tratar de Naruto-kun el amor de mi vida

-Yace que nose ve de compromiso pero ¿Hinata te gustaría ser mi esposa?

-Si Naruto-kun si quiero

Después de esto Naruto se paro y empezó a colocarme el anillo me sentía tan feliz nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto ser esposa de Naruto-kun esto era como un sueño hecho realidad

-Te amo Hinata

Lentamente nos acercamos y nuestros labios se juntaron haciendo de un tierno beso que de pronto fue algo mas agitado sus labios se estampaban con los míos tanto que el empezó a jugar con mi lengua junto con la suya fue un gran beso que hasta sentía como Naruto acariciaba mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo y nos juntábamos más tratando de no llevarnos a una cosa más ya sin aliento nos separamos un poco y de nuevo nuestras bocas se juntaron esto se convirtió en un mar de llantos, alegrías y besos, los dos estábamos felices

-Te amo Hinata

-Y Yo a ti Naruto-kun

Al final nos acostamos en el césped que estaba cerca del Lago Naruto estaba recargado a un árbol mientras yo estaba en medio de él recargada en su pecho tapada por el abrigo de Naruto abrazada y el a veces dándome cálidos besos en los labios. Este fue uno de los mejores momentos para los dos y quién sabe si aun habrá muchos más.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y pues muchas gracias a los que visitaron mi pagina de face y le pusieron su like, gracias de todo corazon se les agradece y para los que no han entrado aun busquen por facebook (Estos son tus Fics) alli encontraran lo que es mi otro fic aunque lo este resubiendo alli yo aun espero con sus likes y pues tambien si quieren publicar una historia alli yo con todo gusto se las acepto no hay problema.


	9. Capitulo 9: El paquete y al Fin Sasusaku

**Hola chicos, aqui continuacion de este Fic lamento los atrasos las tareas y la escuela me tienen muy ocupada y pues ya estoy a finales para entrar a la universidad y valla que es mucha presion pero bueno lamento la demora y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: El paquete y al Fin Sasusaku **

**Sakura POV**

Todo la noche estuve pensando en lo que me paso el viernes, el proyecto, mi compañero de equipo todo podría estar siendo coincidencia todo me daba vueltas que no quería levantarme de mi cama y seguir así por el resto de mis vacaciones pero llego mi madre y me dijo que no siguiera así y que me fuera a tomar un poco de aire, tarde unos 5 minutos para volverme a cambiar y salir a fuera a pasear un poco con el paquete de proyecto que tenia me pregunto que es lo que contenía adentro aunque el profe dijo que no se tenía que abrir por nada del mundo, me fui a un lugar alejado a una parte donde todo me calma y eso es a un parque en donde puedo ver como los demás se divertían en familia

-Ya quiero que todo esto termine *suspiro*

**Sasuke POV**

Abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi es el techo de mi habitación me quede pensando en lo que ocurrió conmigo el día anterior me maldecir por que en esos momentos no pude hacer nada y decir algo solamente me eche para atrás y tal vez con que la pude herir, baje no con buenos humores de mi casa y me fui no tenía ganas de desayunar y me fui a caminar lo que más quería es tener un día tranquilo este día , seguía caminando sin rumbo y sin nada que hacer y de repente me tope con un parque en donde todos se la estaban pasando bien y en un extremo en el parque en una banca vi sentada a una pelirosa que yo conocía (coincidencia no lo creo) así que me acerque un poco sin que ella no se diera cuenta de nada de mi presencia

-Tan temprano y tu aquí sin hacer nada *conteste*

-Ah Sasuke no me asustes así *dijo un poco sorprendida*

-Hmp Lociento

Me senté junto a ella y todo lo que podía oír de ella solamente su respiración y verla como veía a las demás gentes verse felices en familia me daba coraje no poder comentar nada y solamente quedarme en silencio y obsérvala aun que fuera por muy poco tiempo

**Sakura POV **

No me había dado cuenta de que el llego junto a mi parece como si quisiera que todo esto se acabara con que el destino quiera que estemos juntos pero no me atrevo a decir lo que siento en estos mismos momentos ya que aun tengo en mi cabeza ese recuerdo que paso junto con el nose porque aun sentía que mi corazón latía demasiado que hiciera posible no respirar tanto

-Te encuentras bien *pregunto el azabache*

-Si estoy bien no hay problema

Todo era un absoluto silencio no podía escuchar nada más que las voces de la gente que estaban un poco más lejos de lo que yo veía lo único que quería en ese momento era decirle todo y que esto no quedara en un vacio, de repente una lagrima callo en mi cara no podía creerlo no podía dejar de llorar aunque nose porque fuera esa razón si de dolor o porque en ese precisamente sufría una soledad que no podía ser escuchada y llenada pero solamente quería hacerme bolita y que Sasuke no me viera llorando pero creo que mis lagrimas se hacían mucho del notar

**Sasuke POV**

De repente ella empezó a llorar pareciera que todo eso se le saldría de control y no podía parar nose cuál era su razón para estar así pero lo único que me quedaba por hacer como buen amigo era abrazarla y saber que me tenía a su lado aunque no fuera como yo lo estoy pensando (JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE) ella no protestaba y me dejaba que la abrazara, nos quedamos así un tiempo hasta que ella se calmara un poco

-Hmp espera un momento aquí *comente*

-Claro *dijo ella poco animada*

Rápidamente fui a buscar una máquina expendedora de bebidas hacia un poco de frio así que decidí comprar unas dos latas de café y tomárnosla entre los dos no crean que me he vuelto blando solo porque lo estoy haciendo con la chica que me gusta si no por gentileza y a ver si se pone mejor y pueda ver su sonrisa que tanto me encanta ver

-Toma espero que te guste *dije entregándole el café*

-Gracias Sasuke-kun *dijo esta al final poniendo una pequeña sonrisa*

Yo solo al ver esa pequeña sonrisa me apareció un pequeño sonrojo pero trate de que ella nose percatara mientras tanto pensaba en que es lo que quería tanto el profe en hacer también el proyecto de cuidar un paquete que ni nosotros sabemos que contiene

**Sakura POV**

Mis lagrimas se calmaron ya después de un tiempo el café que me había dado Sasuke fue una de las partes que me hicieron sentí más tranquila y también el abrazo que me dio también me hizo sentir más tranquila nose porque al pensar todo eso se me hizo un gran sonrojo pero no quería que él lo notara, los dos al mismo tiempo estuvimos observando el paquete era un misterio de porque el profesor quería que cuidáramos de él si ni siquiera sabemos el contenido que llevaba

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que tendrá adentro? *comente*

-Se a lo que sea es mejor dejarlo así *dijo el azabache*

Y de repente en medio de los dos callo un copo de nieve, los dos miramos hacia el cielo y empezó a nevar era hermoso era algo blanco y pequeño al igual que sensible que me dieron ganas de pararme de donde estaba sentada y empezar a girar y acorrer de la alegría como si fuera una llegada de algo hermoso era para mí ver como por ejemplo ver los cerezos caer y nacer de nuevo una belleza grande de la naturaleza que nose porque me sentía feliz como una niña en verano, de repente jale a Sasuke y le dije alegremente

-Vamos a una pista de hielo *dije sonriendo*

-Hmp como quieras *comento él*

**Sasuke POV **

Ella pareciese una niña pequeña al verla corretear y girar estaba demasiado contenta, si que sus humores eran rápidos de cambiar en esta niña de repente se me acerco y me decía que quería ir a una pista de hielo yo no me le negué y caminamos por el centro de la ciudad para ir a buscar un lugar de patinaje ella aun seguía feliz y caminando tarareando nose pero se veía hermosa tanto que de repente nuestras manos se tocaron

-Ah! Lociento Sasuke-kun *dijo está un poco sonrojada*

-Hmp no importa *comente*

De repente en eso nos detuvimos para vernos el uno al otro ella se veía también que ella combina con todas las 4 estaciones sus ojos jades eran brillantes ambos dimos un pequeño sonrojo para los dos y de eso nos volteamos pero… me sentía feliz algo que no sentía hace mucho y sin más tome de su mano ella no dijo nada y seguimos así hasta llegar a la pista de Hielo que tanto ella quería

-Mira Sasuke-kun no es lindo *dijo entusiasmada la pelirosa*

-Si *conteste*

Fuimos rápido a rentar unos patines y nos fuimos a patinar en el hielo ella estaba muy entusiasmada por entrar y patinar en el hielo lo que más me alegro en este día es que nunca nos soltamos de las manos para nada

-Sasuke en que piensas apúrate y vamos a patinar *comento rápidamente Sakura*

-Si espérate un poco

Ella me dio un agarre que hiciera que los dos nos juntáramos y quedáramos pegados tipos abrazados el uno al otro ella se percato y me dio un pequeño empujón pero su mano me agarro diciéndome que quería patinar conmigo sin que lo hiciera con alguien más lo que ella no sabe es que yo no podría estar con alguien más que no fuera ella me acerque de nuevo a ella y le di un ligero beso en la cabeza ella bajo la mirada y me percate de un pequeño sonrojo de parte de ella

**Sakura POV**

Me estaba divirtiendo estando un poco con Sasuke el beso que me dio en la cabeza me pareció tan vergonzoso que no quería que me viera, seguimos patinando juntos pero lo que no me percate era de cuidar el paquete que llevábamos los dos, no quería dejar la diversión pero teníamos una gran responsabilidad que nos han dado

-Sasuke-kun hay que descansar un poco *comente*

-Como gustes *comento*

Fuimos a sentarnos en una banca cerca de la pista nos quitamos un rato los patines y tomamos de un chocolate caliente que estaban vendiendo cerca de donde estábamos de repente sentí un escalofrió y en unos 5 minutos escuche que alguien me gritaba y al parecer era un rubia escandalosa que yo conocía muy bien y no estaba sola ya que venía acompañada de un pelos negros que para mí es raro

-Sakura! *dijo mi amiga casi asfixiándome*

-Ya Ino me vas a venir matando

-Jejeje Lociento *comento está un poco apenada*

De repente Ino me jalo a un lugar bien alejado de los chicos nose porque parecía que ya iba a empezar con sus interrogatorios sarcásticos

-¿Oye desde cuando te gusta Sasuke-kun? *dijo la rubia susurrándomelo picaronamente*

-¿Qué? *dije en shock y también un poco sonrojada*

-A mi no me vas a estar evitando nada que yo se que hasta se te nota en la cara ¬¬ *dijo Ino*

-¡Él no me gusta! Y estoy con el por el trabajo en equipo de Kakashi *dije seria*

-Está bien pero no creas que no te estaré vigilando frentesona *dijo por este ultimo la rubia para volver con los chicos*

No puedo decirle a Ino que el Uchiha me gusta porque sé muy bien como se pone y a lo mejor a Ino le guste Sasuke y pues ya que volvimos con los chicos que eran Sasuke y Sai para lo que no lo recuerden a Ino le toco estar con pareja con Sai en el proyecto de Kakashi-sensei

**Sasuke POV**

Al parecer Ino le estaba llamando a Sakura y ella venia acompañada de Sai aunque a él no le hablo mucho por lo mismo de que es raro y dice cosas… bueno eso no lo llevare el caso es que Ino se la llevo un rato de mi, pude sentir como la mano de Sakura se separaba de mi lo que me dio un poco de coraje pero ya que me quede un rato hablando con Sai

-Hmp tu e Ino están en el mismo equipo del trabajo de Kakashi *comente*

-Si *dijo nomas Sai*

No pude entablar una conversación con el ya que se me hacia difícil pero bueno no tardo mucho Sakura e Ino en hablar pero vi como Sakura estaba un poco rojiza que le habrá dicho esta rubio a mi pelirosa, sin más preámbulos agarre a Sakura del brazo tratando de alejarla de Ino y de Sai para luego irnos a otra parte, pero de repente Sakura se saco de mi agarre y ya no parecía la misma

-Suéltame Uchiha que no vez que me estas lastimando *dijo la pelirosa algo molesta*

Y ahora que hice yo para que ella se pusiera así conmigo de repente solamente veía como se comportaba antes conmigo y eso me hacia dar un coraje de por qué tan de repente cambia su humor

**Sakura POV**

Me desagrado ser muy mala con Sasuke pero si Ino ve que ando así de romantiquita con el Uchiha tal vez no me lo perdonaría porque a lo mejor ella le gusta Sasuke y no quiero perder a una amiga

Inner: Vas a dejar perder a tu amor verdadero por una amiga ¬¬

Sakura: Si más vale perder eso que una amiga *suspire*

Inner: Ella debería de entender nose porque tienes que ocultar lo que sientes

Sakura: Pues deberías de entenderme ya que tu eres mi otro yo

Inner: Hmp

Salimos normalmente no le di ni voltee a ver y darle una mirada al azabache solo irme de frente y sin decir nada tenía el paquete en mis manos y empecé a recordar lo que dijo Ino antes de que el Uchiha y yo dejáramos la pista de Hielo

-Sasuke-kun ¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche? *dijo Ino*

-¿Qué fiesta? *pregunte*

-Es solo una fiesta que se hace cada año para recaudar fondos *dijo sonriendo la rubia*

-Todas las personas importantes estarán allí aunque también puedes ir tú *dijo Sai*

-Mmmm

-Son pérdidas de Tiempo Hmp *dijo esto último el azabache y se fue*

-Espérame idiota *dije corriendo tras de él *

El azabache no me escuchaba ya no me estaba poniendo de la más mínima atención me sentía enojada y triste porque pareciera que en un instante todo se pudo cambiar al ver a cualquier persona, en unos instantes el azabache se detuvo y no me di cuenta y me golpee con él

-¿Qué es de lo que hablaron tú e Ino? *pregunto el azabache algo molesto*

-Hmp eso no te importa *dije esto para seguir caminando*

-A mi no me vas a ocultar nada he Sakurita *dijo tomándome del brazo*

**Sasuke POV **

La tome del brazo no me importaba si le dolía pero quería saber que es lo que le dijo Ino que de repente Sakura cambio de actitud conmigo nose porque me frustraba y me hacia sentir despreciado por esta pelirosa y a la vez enojado por la ignorancia que me tenía en un dos por tres con su cambio de actitud

-Dime que te dijo Ino *le exigí*

-Nada importante y me estas lastimando Sasuke *se quejo Sakura*

-No te soltare hasta que me digas que es lo que te dijo Ino *dije por ultimo para abrazarla*

-Sasuke-kun *dijo está un poco sorprendida*

-Vamos solo quiero que me digas

-Ino me pregunto si tú… si tú

-Vamos dímelo

-Ino me dijo que si yo sentía algo por ti

-¿Y que le dijiste? *le dije y también abrazarla un poco más*

Sakura se aparto de mi y note que se había ruborizado un poco eso me hizo sentir un poco feliz si lo que pienso es que si entonces yo podría también decirlo que siento por ella sabiendo que sería un gran riesgo a mi reputación

-Le dije que No*respondió*

Yo solamente sentí en ese momento que todo se congelo al escuchar esa palabra pero sentía que mentía y de allí me entro una desesperación y coraje y yo se que ella sentía algo por mi así que la volví agarrar de los hombres he hice que me viera a los ojos

-No me mientas Sakura yo sé que es mentira mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad *dije esto por ultimo para después unir mis labios con los suyos y besarla*

**Sakura POV **

Me quede con impresionada no podía moverme me sentía atrapada con ese beso que estoy sintiendo en este instante era como una mescla de desesperación y atracción incontrolable nose porque no me negué y le correspondí besaba increíble era algo cálido y podía sentir mil cosas a cada beso que sentía de él, era todo irresistible sentía como de un simple beso se volvía más intenso, en pocos momentos sentí que su lengua pedía permiso para entrar y unirse con la mía pero no podía dejar que pasara eso y me aparte, Sasuke se veía algo molesto porque hice que todo terminara

Inner: Yo quería más

-Estás loca Inner no puedo decir nada

Inner: Y porque no ¬¬

-¿Y si no siente nada por mi?

Inner: No sabrás hasta que le preguntes ¬¬

De repente Sasuke me saco de mis pensamientos con mi Inner y me miraba con la cara muy seria y de nuevo poco a poco se acercaba a mi cara sentí el toque de su frente con la mía solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para volver a sentir sus labios

-Te amo *dijo Sasuke

Mis ojos se quedaron como platos estaba impresionada al ver que Sasuke diría algo así de repente me empecé a ruborizar como Hinata cuando esta cerca de Naruto, Sasuke seguía viéndome como si esperara una respuesta

-¿Hablas en cerio?

-Hmp *dijo Sasuke*

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me jalaron nuevamente hacia sus labios y esta vez fue mas intensó que el primero esta vez nuestros cuerpos se juntaron mas sentía como sus manos después de mi cara bajaron a mis caderas y las mías acariciaban su cabello azabache todo era irresistible y como un sueño ya después me hizo falta el aire

-Aun crees que no hablo enserio *dijo el azabache*

-No *respondí *

-Entonces…

-¿Qué? *le dije*

-¿Quieres ser mi Novia? *dijo el azabache con una sonrisa*

-Si *le dije algo ruborizada después incrustándole un tierno beso y después abrazándolo*

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado y pues espero ver sus comentarios a si y tambien de pedirles de favor que si pueden entrar a mi pagina de facebook y darle un like busquenlo por: (Estos son tus Fics) se los agradecere de todo corazon, y tambien por si quieren subir uno alli avisenme por esa pagina tambien cualqueir comentario no hay problema. Gracias y los veo en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
